Q&A in the Shadows
by Telekenetic Mind Freak
Summary: MY Q&A I finnaly finished it please leave reveiws I cant continue without them
1. Chapter 1

_A/N I do not own Starfox or any related characters blah blah blah…the narrator will be in Italics_

Chapter one: The Start

_In the sanctuary of the shadows the newest host of a Q&A awakes_

Joe(this will be my name… I know it's also my OC's name but I'll put him as Mr. Slayer ok?): ugh I guess I should start on bringing everything into a start for my show

_Ok your budget is 10,000 credits_

Joe: I don't need a budget this is my sanctuary, I can use magic to create everything

_Suddenly Joe's hands begin to glow with dark magic, creating a weapons room, a shooting range, a bedroom, and a spell practice room._

Joe: ok now to bring the victims *cough* I mean teams here to be questioned

_A portal opens and the Starfox and Starwolf teams come through, so do Katt, Bill, Miyu, and Fay._

Joe: welcome to my sanctuary (_a table of food and drinks, everything you can imagine appear_)help yourself to whatever you like

Everyone: awesome!!!

Joe: now to all the readers out there, YOU ask and WE'LL answer. NOW review! Because if you don't I wont be able to get another chapter up!

_A/N: please forgive me for the shortness but I just started out thank you._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: and now starts the questions

_Disclaimer: I do not own starfox or any associated characters yada yada yada_

Joe: guess whose baaaack! Alright now this is the first chapter with actual questions so now… first up is Poke blue

To Everyone: Ok since I'm reading another Q&A fic, I'd like the basis for this one. As of the moment are any of you married? If so to who?  
Krystal&Fox: we are!

Katt&Falco: eh… eventually  
To Everyone: What does it feel like being dragged here through portals?

Everyone (except Fox): nauseating

Fox: eh… I'm used to it, it was kinda like when I got warped by the warp stone

To host: Is there any special guests that are going to be here that would be interesting to know?

Joe: oh… yeah I guess I forgot to tell everyone… my OC Joe will be joining us… although he'll be under instead of Joe since I'm Joe, and I will be bringing someone else in too. Just wait and see.

To everyone: Sorry about not being able to ask questions to individuals, but as the start, not much I can ask without assuming things I ask will apply.

Everyone: 's all right.

Joe: alright next up is Shadowshinobi57… we'll just call him shadow

To Slayer: Well, well, welly well well! Sweet place here. This might give me a few ideas.

Joe: thanks and just call me Joe my OC is slayer

To everyone: I'm really out of ideas, so I'll just see how things progress and such. So, from all of us at Q&A Madness, make us proud!

Everyone: thanks! And we hope you get more questions soon!

To Slayer: Good luck in the war.

Joe: Thanks Bro I'll try my best!

To everyone: Don't stop being prodigious, guys!

Everyone: you don't either! See ya!

Joe: Alright and that's the guy that inspired me to write this! Now… next up is Velk!

To fox: fight link from TP(NO GUNS, fistacuffs for you.)

Fox: uh… how about no?

To wolf: kill joe and Krystal.

Wolf: WTF? No!

Joe: you try something like that again Velk and you won't live to see tomorrow. Now! Next up is ShadowFox0324. We'll call him Dusk

To Slippy: GET GO LAID!

Slippy: but women don't like me!

To Fox: Who's Fara?

Fox: and ex-girlfriend of mine that used to be part of our team.

To Krystal: YOU'RE HOT!! Do you know who Fara is?

Krystal: *slaps* PERV! And no I didn't until just now.

To Bill: Go bang Fay.

Bill: OK!

Joe: bedrooms over there

To Wolf: How come your single?

Wolf: because I'm a pimp!

To Leon: Go fuck Slippy

Leon: NO! YOU INSOLENT HUMAN THE GREAT LEON IS NOT GAY!!!

Joe: *cough liar cough*

To Panther: R u and Miyu going out?

Panther: yes actually we are. And we're planning to get married!

Joe: Alright. Now next up is my friend lucario22!

To Everyone: favorite drinks?

Joe: white whine

Fox&Krystal: we don't drink alcohol so… coke!

Panther&Miyu: MILK!!!!

Katt&Falco: eh… we don't know

Bill&Fay:…

Joe: they're still in the bedroom

Marcus: chocolate milk!

Wolf: Coffee

Leon: LEON DOES NOT NEED TO DRINK!

Slippy: MANGO SMOOTHIES!!!

Joe: *cough gay cough*

To Fox & Krystal: Where's Marcus?

Fox&Krystal: he's right here!

Marcus: HI!

To Panther: Why do you talk in the third person all the time?

Panther: I don't anymore. Now I only use it for foreplay

Lucario: TOO MUCH INFO!

To Slippy and Leon: You have the worst voices in every game. Why?

Slippy&Leon: ask the producers of the game!

To Falco: You and Fox, one on one, who wins?

Falco: Fox…

To Krystal: Randomly read their minds!

Krystal: That's and invasion of privacy! I would need their consent!

To Bill: How did you meet Fox?

Bill: we went to the academy together!

To Miyu and Fay: where did you go to? You aren't in any of the other games!

Miyu&Fay: ask the producers of the game!

That's all for now! I've got tons more, but I'll wait for another time^^  
Good luck!

Joe: thanks! Alright! Now next up is Krizz Fizz!

*he pops up out of nowhere*

Krizz: HELLOO I'M HERE!

Everyone: ah! Where'd you come from?

Krizz: idk…  
To Krystal: bounty…

Krystal: what?  
To Krystal: you are a bounty…

Krystal: huh?

To Krystal: YOU HAVE A BOUNTY ON YOUR HEAD!

Krystal: AAAAAAH!!! Fox protect me!  
To Krystal: umm… I was just joking you know

Krystal:…. Oh…. What the freak? Why did you scare me like that?

To Krystal: Why don't you like when somebody call you a bounty hunter/huntress?

Krystal: Because I HATE THAT ENDING to command…

To Katt: Why you love Falco so much?

Katt: because he's so SMEXY!!! 8D *growls seductively at Falco*

To Katt: Then why haven't you married him yet?

Katt: meh, idk…

To Katt: Ne? Ne? When you give birth to Falco's child, are you going to lay a egg?

Katt: anthros don't lay eggs not even bird anthros… only live births

To Katt: So there is an possibility that you actuality lay a egg?

Katt: NO!!!!

To Panther: Why did you even begin talk in 3rd person, and better give a damn good resund or I'm going to torture you worse than…….*gets a glare from me*…or… I'm going to do nothing about it, hehe…*whispering* Damn it.

Panther: I used it for foreplay…. And I needed to practice it.

To Panther: do you like milk? (Completely ordinary milk)

Panther: YESH!!!!

*Begin to walk over to Krystal and shove 12 humiliating pictures. 3 pictures when she was 10 years, 2 pictures when she was 13 years, and 7 pictures when she was 15 years old*

To Krystal: what would you do for me if I manage to… let's say make those evidence disappear into thin air (no perv'y thought or comment here)

Krystal: absolutely nothing.

Joe: because I'll do this! * his hands start to glow and the pictures and all copies of them desintigrate*

To Miyu: No hard feeling about what I'm going to do next?

Miyu: heh?

To Miyu: I made you one ton of feline's candy *throw a medium big box to her with ease*

Miyu: uuuuh… thanks! I guess.

To Miyu: Are you happy now? Did you like the gift?

Miyu: yeah I guess

Joe: well that's all we have for today so! See ya next time on!

Everyone: Q&A in the Shadows!

_A/N : well this was my second chapter! Remember to review! I can't continue without them!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The weird the true and the shadows

_A/N: OK I need to straighten out a few kinks here I wanna tell you all something but I'll use a question someone asks to clear it up….._

Joe: Hey everyone! I'm back! And ready for more questions… ok first up is the author you all know! Shadow shinobi57!

Shadow: thanks nice to be here again.

Joe: alright go ahead with your questions

Shadow: ok To Krystal: ...Blueberries...New shampoo?

Krystal: YES! Thanks for noticing!

To Katt: ...Strawberries...New perfume?

Katt: yup! :3

To Fox: ...Oranges...? Messed up pranks?

Fox: urrr yeah… Falco and Slippy *he rambles on about the prank but everyone ignores him*

To Leon: INSOLENT LIZARD! BOW DOWN TO THE GREAT SHADOW!

Leon: INSOLENT HUMAN YOU SHALL BOW BEFORE THE GREAT LEON!!!!!!

To Wolf: I will pay you 100 credits to...say...lock Leon up in a reptilian S&M dungeon. You in?

Wolf: Lock my sadistic team mate in there? Sure!

To Panther: ...Milk...But which kind...?

Joe: *coughspermcough*

Panther: Dairy

Joe: whatever

To Slippy: Mango is delicious, but you're still gay. I smite thee, and thine gay nature, demon! RASENGAN!

Slippy: AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!

Joe: I wasn't saying mango was gay I was saying that it being Slippys favorite drink was gay

To Falco: I never understood how it would work with you and Katt, at least with actually producing a baby. I always thought it would end up something like a griffin.

Katt: it would end up either being a cat or a bird not a mix of both.

To Marcus: ...Um...Leon is full of candy. Here's a pinata stick. GO NUTS!!

Marcus: OK!!!!!

Peppy: shadow would you like to see some of Fox's baby pictures?

Fox: PEPPY!!!!

To Peppy: No...No...NOT FOX'S BABY PICTURES!! I DON'T WANNA SEE HIM IN DIAPERS!! (Cowers in the corner whimpering) JOE, HELP! I CAN'T HANDLE FACES COVERED IN SPAGHETTI SAUCE!

Joe: what tie you up and let him show you? Ok!

*he ties shadow up and gives Peppy the go ahead to start showing him the pictures*

Shadow: AAAAH!!!!

Peppy: and heres one of him in the bath.

Shadow: NO! NO! NO!!!!!!

*30 minutes later Joe lets him loose*

Shadow: Finnaly!

To Bill: How was the bedroom, eh? What kind of 'stuff' they got in there? Huh? Huh? TELL ME!!

Bill: all types of "toys" but you'd probably better see them yourself

Shadow: ok! *looks inside the bedroom* WOW!

To Fay: And what all did he do and in what manner? Huh? Huh? TELL ME!

Fay: well *long and graphic description* *ending* and I can still taste the whip crème

Shadow: ….wow *pants bulge*

To Miyu: Did the 3rd person foreplay ever really work?

Miyu: to tell you the truth no not really…

Panther: WHAT?!?!?!? Why didn't you ever tell me?

Miyu: I don't know….

To Joe Mama: Ah yes. It's working very well. This Q&A is definitely going well. And I inspired you? I'm honored. So yeah...Keep it up!

Joe: call me Joe Mamma again and you won't live to review again….

To everyone: Don't stop being prodigious! JA MATA!!

Everyone: BYE!!!!

Joe: ok next up is…. Shadowfox

Shadowfox: I only have to say one thing

To Krystal: OW!! DAMN IT KRYS THAT WAS A COMPLIEMENT!

Krystal: well ok but it's just an impulse for me to say pervert and slap someone when they say that because they usually follow up with "AND YOU HAVE BOOBS!" that gets me mad

Joe: Ok! Next up is my Random and good friend Wolf Flash! We'll just call her Wolfie

Wolfie: Hi everyone!

Everyone: HI!

Oh! A Q&A!

Joe: yup!

Well, they aren't usually my style, and true, it's not really 'allowed', but hey... why not? Just because it's you, okay? X3

Joe: thanks!

So here are my questions! XD

Joe: Okay ask away!

Wolfie: thanks! Ok here they are!

Joe: oh but wait first! *his hands start to glow and James and Vixy appear through portals*

Wolfie: great! Now I can ask my questions!

To James: I'm an aspiring artist! I would very much like to draw you... may you please strike a pose for me? Please?

James: ok!

*he sits and puts his fist under his chin his elbow propped up on a desk, he looks over his shades and tilts his head forward*

Joe: once you finish the drawing tell me and I'll put the link up ok Wolfie?

Wolfie: I'll get back to you on that.

To Vixy: Can I hug you? Please? Please please please please PLEASE? *w*

Vixy: Sure!

*Wolfie hugs Vixy*

Wolfie: thanks!

Vixy: your welcome!

To Miyu: Ahh, it's so hard for me to get your eyes right when I try to draw you! Uhh, anyways, say, what kind of personality do you have? How would you describe yourself, physically and/or psychologically? (has something to do with the drawing, I guess...)

Miyu: uh well physiologically I'm a random Lynx who loves to eat CHOCOLATE physically I'm athletic and such!

To Fay: Why do you always wear that pink/red bow? It's really cute... I'm just wondering why! I love it though!

Fay: hmmm, Idk….

And last, but not least...

To Joe: Hey, what you're doing is great... but don't forget the story that you're working so hard on!!  
;3

Joe: I promise you I won't forget it I've worked too hard on it but for right now I'm taking a small break, but I'll get back on it soon, K?

Wolfie: K! See ya!

Joe: bye!

Everyone else: Bye!

Joe: OK! Next up is the guy who started this all! ( as in the Q&A's ) starfoxluver! AKA Logan!

Logan: Hi! Thx 4 having me here! ^_^

Joe: it's our pleasure!

To Joe: Welcome aboard 2 the Q&A war! *smiles like a complete moron! XD* :D

Joe: Thanks! *smiles like a complete dumb moron* :D

To Fox n Krystal: If i glomp Marcus...its becuz he's adorable! (not in a gay way _)

_(A/N: this is where I'm gonna clear something up!)_

Fox and Krystal: Ok! But just to let everyone know! Marcus is 14!

To Falco n Katt: ...GET FREAKING MARRIED ALREADY!

Falco and Katt: AAAAH OK!!!

*they got married by Joe in 3 minutes*

Falco and Katt: can't believe we're actually married now!

To Falco n Katt (again): Sry 4 screaming im a total fan 4 u guys being a couple! ^w^

Falco and Katt: it's ok we're gonna take our honey moon now!

Joe: bedrooms over there.

To Wolf: EL GASP! Didja know Fox is ur cuz!? O_O

Wolf: HOW DID YOU KNOW??????

To Fox: Sup Foxie! ^_^ *fanboy moment! :P)

Fox: uh ok! SUP?

To Leon: IMPUDENT REPTILE! ...just want ya 2 know ur awesome, even though ur a sadist!

Leon: finally someone appreciates me….

To Panther: Congratz on ur marriage! Hope u n Miyu have a great life togethah! ;)

Panther: Me and Miyu got married yesterday! YAY!!!!

To everyone: See ya! *grabs a teleporting pencil n draws a big circle 2 make a pathway 2 the starfoxluver dimension* *Jake sticks his head through the portal then gets pulled away by Logan*

Everyone: SEE YA!

Joe: Ok! Next up is another Ninja you all know! Ninja560!

To Marcus: Hey little guy. (rubs his head) You might want to close your eyes.

Marcus: I'm 14 dammit! 14!

To Falco: (swings a samari sword at his head and almost takes it off)

Falco:

Joe: he's still in the bedroom with Katt

To Fox and Krystal: I video taped you two having sex.

Fox and Krystal: WHAT?!?!?!

*Joe's hands start to glow with shadow magic and the tape and all copies of it blow up*

To Katt: here some milk (hands her a cup.)

Katt:

Joe: still in the bedroom with Falco…

To Fox: Can I fly your arwing I won't crash it I promise.

Fox: ok but if you crash it! *we are having technical difficulties be back in a moment* *back* your head!

To everyone: Here watch this (Tv comes on and Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni comes on)

Everyone: uh ok….

Rika: Maybe but maybe we have different views on what that means I could stay here and let you tourcher me for days and days on end or I could just leave here and be done with it

Mion(Cazily) Leave here haha I dare you try it.

(Rika hits the kifes wooden end to the wall and starts stabing at her neck)

Mion: hehehe HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAH

Mion: haha yahaha I won I did it I took down the people who killed Sotoshi. ah

To everyone: Creepy isn't it bye.

Everyone: …. Freaky…. Ok bye!

Joe: Now next up is an anon reviewer by the name of Adam….

Adam: one thing…

Adam snaps, as many cyborg ninjas appear behind him.  
"So, Leon..."  
he states, taking out a 6 shooter. He slides two bullets in, before spinning the chamber. He slips it closed, pointing it at Leon's head. "Do you feel lucky?"

Leon: hell yeah!!!!

*they play Russian roulette and Leon wins*

Leon: YES!!!

Joe: ok last and defiantly least I want to show you guys the flame I got from this guy. If you see his reviews beware!

*a screen appears showing the flamer*

Unblinded Justice:

Sadly, this is not allowed on this site.

Reasons? Plenty.

1. Script format.

2. Not a story. A shit-fic.

3. Interactive

All of these things are clearly expressed in the Guidelines that you agreed to. Are you too retarded to read?

Joe: yes I have read it and you calling me a retard isn't gonna make me stop…. And another thing is everyone likes Q&A's so I doubt the Admins will do anything 'bout it… now anyone else feel free to flame just remember one thing… it's your opinion and I don't really care.

Joe: well that's all we have for today! We'll see you next time on

Everyone: Q&A in the Shadows! Good bye!

_A/N well well welly well well it looks like we have a new flamer on our hands sadly… but Please R&R I can't continue without reviews!_

_P.S. I've seen more hits than reviews on this story! Please review! PLEASE!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: this chapter is going to be pretty long thanks to all those who review!_

Joe: ALRIGHT!!!! PIZZA!!!!!

_Ummm Joe…. We're on the air…_

Joe: what? Oh! Oh! Ok! Ummm uuuh first up is…. Ah here we go my friend lucario22

Lucario: sup?

Joe: not much…

Lucario: hey can I have some of that pizza?

Joe: uh yeah sure! Oh wait that reminds me! You know how now Shadowshinobi57 has a guitar guy for his Q&A? well now I have a cook! Krizz Fizz!

Krizz: sup?

Lucario: not much just eating pizza….

Joe: I think we better get on with the questions…

Lucario: ok here we go…

To Krystal & Joe: Battle of minds! If Krystal tries to read yours, can you block her?

Joe: of course I can… watch

_Krystal tries to read Joes mind but gets blocked out then she faints from straining herself_

Joe: Dammit Krystal! You need to learn when to give up!

To Fox: Who do you like the most between Fay and Miyu? Assuming that Krystal never existed and it was the most important choice of your life.

Fox: uuuuh aaaaah well do I have to answer?

Joe: yes

Fox(whispering to Lucario): Miyu…

Lucario(out loud): what!? Miyu!?

Fox: Dammit! Why'd you say it out loud?!!?

Lucario: cuz its fun and that what I do…

To Marcus: Do you have many girlfriends?

Marcus: ummmm uuuh…. You'll find out for yourself after the next chapter of Shadows of the Past….  
To Marcus: You're so cute! Can I take a picture please?

Marcus: since you put this review before the last chapter I'll let you off this time by telling you… I'm 14!  
To Leon: Do you think yourself as an evil genius or a master of crime?

Leon: Evil Genius

Panther: what's 2+2 then?

Leon: uuuh… ummm… fish?

Panther: that proves my point.

To Falco: Dance with Katt!

Falco:

Joe: wait are those two still in the bedroom?

Everyone else: YUP!

_Joe knocks on the door to the bedroom… the two newlyweds finally come out_

Joe: DAMN you guys took two days in there…. NOW ANSWER THE QUESTION!!!

Falco: ok ok! (_he dances with Katt_)  
To Krystal: What would you say to a chocolate chip cookie?

_Krystal wakes up_

Krystal: COOKIE!!!!!

_She grabs the cookie and starts eating it ferociously_  
To Fox, Marcus and Katt: Same question as Krystal.

Fox, Marcus and Katt: ok!

_They each take a cookie and eat it._

Lucario: That's all for now, but I've still got loads! Prepare for more!

Joe: Alright! Now next up is Shadow with a little surprise for everyone. MUA HA HA HA HA….

To everyone: I'll reverse things today. First...(snaps his fingers. Nothing happens). So...Thank you for volunteering in my simulation. in this segment, you will be put through not so cruel but very unusual tortures or fortunes, depending on who you are and how you are treated. None of this will be permanent, as you will see later. And I will have to ask Joe not to interfere. I will revert things back to normal after all this.

Everyone: We're scared

Joe: I won't interfere…

To Fox: Pretty much everyone in Lylat adores you. You're smart, resourceful, and above all, not a bad sight for the ladies regarding your physical fitness, as I can tell with your lovely lady Krystal.

Fox: uuuh thanks I guess….

To Krystal: And I do mean that. You do look ravishing today.

Krystal: Thank you!

To Fox: So, back to my point. Now, of all the reasons I have listed above, I can only see fit to change the most important, at least in my views...The fitness. (Brings up a machine) Now, everyone knows broccoli is healthy vegetable choice. At least, before I changed it. This machine houses genetically altered broccoli which does the exact opposite, and at a very swift pace I might add. (Shoves the tube of the machine in Fox's mouth and locks it.) So, now that we...Oh damn. Metal! Strap him to the chair. (Metal runs in, plays a quick guitar solo and the harnesses are locked) Now that that's taken care of...I just have to flip the switch, and the blended anti-broccoli, as we'll call it, will flow down into your stomach. And to make sure of an efficient job, this mixture will be automatically absorbed into your bloodstream. Enjoy. (He flips the switch. The green fluid flows down the tube and down his throat. Small changes could already be seen, as his muscles slowly recede and his stomach becomes more of a pot belly.)

Fox: MFWAH!!! MFWAH!!!!

To Krystal: And of course, the lovely Krystal. So, if I had to guess, I would have to do something similar to Fox's...But I can't seem to think of anything like it. So, we'll do something more humiliating than scarring. This won't hurt a bit. (He shoots her with a dart. It hits her neck) That was a truth serum dart. You'll have no choice but o say your deepest darkest secrets. So...What's you ultimate fantasy?

Krystal: to have Fox

_sorry we are having technical difficulties be back in just a moment. Back. _

Krystal: With whip crème….

To Krystal: Interesting. Enjoy the secret sharing!

Krystal: oh and… _everyone ignores her…_

To Falco: And you...The avian meathead that SO MANY fangirls crave. Let's see here...Your qualities are strength, charm, and apparently a way of keeping women in bed. That in mind, what would happen if I took all that away? (Snaps his fingers. Falco's clothes change into ones similar to Slippy's. He now has a huge pair of glasses and a nerdy hat on) Now your qualities are intelligence, the ability to name all the planets from Star Wars, and above all, the ownership of a LVL 60 Dragon Sage in D&D. Excelsior much?

Falco (nasally voice): excelsior!!!

To Katt: Not very appeasing now, is he? For yours...Let me think...A fur color change might work, since you seem to change it a lot. (Snaps his fingers. Her fur color changes to a three color sunburst effect. The colors are red, green and blue) Really, that's all I got for yours. Enjoy.

Katt: AAAAH my beautiful fur!!!!

To Peppy: Your one of the lucky few who get off easy. So long as you keep the baby pictures away, you're in the clear. Have some carrot cake.

Peppy: YIPPY

_he eats the carrot cake… hey why can't I have any carrot cake?_

Joe: 'cause you're the narrator and you don't really exist…

To Slippy: I also spare you, since you're the main target. Have a pie.

Slippy: YAY!!!!

To Marcus: I can't honestly hurt you. I'm not saying you're young, but you're only 14. Maybe if you were older...Wait...On second thought, I got something for you. (Snaps his fingers. Marcus is now 50) Older than your dad...I can't imagine how awkward that would be.

Marcus: uuh oh man this sucks…

To Wolf: You sick, sick, sick, sick, sick, sick, sick, sick, sick bastard. I saved a good one for you. The paper airplane thing isn't good enough...So...(Snaps his fingers. 10 clones of Fox stood in line with pies in hand. Wolf is tied up to a spinning wheel) Since you can't stand Fox defeating you, utterly stripping you of your pride is much better. Enjoy.

Wolf: RAAAAAAAH!!!!!!

To Leon: You're another fortunate soul of whom I will not harm. Instead, I will give you what your heart most desires. (Snaps his fingers. A female chameleon walks up to Leon and beckons him to the bedroom) Enjoy.

Leon: thank you… I will…

_He walks to the bedroom_

To Panther: And now, it's you. To be frank, the only tortures I can think of for you are sexual. And why? 'Cause your a perv. So, how about we do something a bit odd? (Snaps his fingers. Panther is then locked in a box full of his fangirls...but not just any fangirls. The ones who have a tail fetish) These gals will keep pulling your tail until...Well, either they reach climax, or you end up without it. Enjoy.

Panther: OW!!! HEY DON'T TOUCH MY TAIL!!! OWWW!!!!!

To Fay and Miyu: You guys are always together. So, you will share this. (Snaps his fingers. Nothing seems to happen) You may think nothing happened...But, in reality, you guys switched bodies. Fay is Miyu, and Miyu is Fay. BOOM, BABY! Enjoy.

Miyu/Fay: wah?

Fay/Miyu: AAAAAHHH!!!

To Bill: And now you. ...Can't think of anything. DAMN IT! Guess you're off the hook...Here, have a cookie.

Bill: thanks I guess…

To Joe: So, if you didn't interfere, thank you.

Joe: you didn't get too outa hand so I'll let you off the hook this time…

To everyone: Now! (He snaps his fingers, and everything goes back to normal) Thank you for participating in this simulation. Had this been a real torture, Fox would've been an unfit slob, Krystal would've REALLY shared her secrets, Falco would've been a nerd, Katt would've looked like the finger paintings that a kindergardener would've created, Marcus would've been older than his dad by about 20 years, Wolf would've been covered in pie from 100 clones of Fox, Panther would've had his tail raped and nearly ripped off, and Fay and miyu would've been stuck in each other's bodies. However, the desserts I gave the others are real, including the lizard currently banging Leon. So now...(He throws sunglasses to Peppy, Slippy, Bill, and Joe. He put on the pair he had, then flashed the memory eraser from MIB) Excellent.

Everyone (except the ones with the sunglasses on): what happened?

Joe: oh nothing…

To Joe: That's why I didn't want you to interfere. It was merely a test of my torturous mind. How do you think it went?

Joe: quite well actually…

To everyone: Thanks for being prodigious throughout this! Don't stop now! JA MATA!!

Everyone (except the ones with the sunglasses on): What are you talking about? Ok bye…

Joe: anyways now next up is Hakkyou… ah this weird gay guy gets on my nerves guess We'll answer his questions anyways…

To Joe: So... In relation to my PM: Sorry about the whole 'furry' thing. One thing *coughthefactthatyousaythatyou'reafoxinShadow'sQ&Acough* led me to believe another, and things got mixed up. Actually, it's your fault! APOLOGIZE! (Just kidding. But honestly...)

Joe: yeah yeah quit your griping about it k? its over with… oh and in the world of Fan Fiction you can be or do whatever you want…

To Fox: Err... How's your erectile dysfunction?

Fox: wrong Q&A that's Q&A Happy times gimmick…  
To Krystal: What?! He really DOES have E.D??!! I thought the tears were a joke!!

Krystal: still wrong Q&A…  
To Slippy: You know, I like you better when people make you normal. Which is what I'm gonna do in my story. You ARE going to be a bit nerdy, but not much...

Slippy: Errr… ok whatever….  
To Falco: I don't like YOU though. How are the seventeen children? (leer)

Falco: DON'T YOU LEER AT ME!!!! What seventeen children?

To Peppy: Do a barrel roll... (Flaps his arms un-energetically. I'm tired today, big whoop, want to fight about it?)

Peppy: uuuh… try hovering! If you don't know how to hover boost! If you don't know how to boost use the brakes!!!

To Shadow: Oh, yeah, that quote isn't even yours! I just recently remembered it's from Family Guy.

Shadow: errr whatever…  
To Katt: Hmm... Err... Make me a sandwich?

Katt: uuuh how about….. NO!!!!!

To Velk: Err, right, thanks... Also, I don't 'cuss'. I SWEAR. SSWWEEAARR! WHY does everyone say 'cuss'?? What, is it still the 1970's? NO IT'S NOT!! I WILL SWEAR AS MUCH AS I FUCKING WANT!! Although, I consider not 'cussing' at you...Tch. I hate that word..

Velk: what are you talking about?

Joe: Velk… who let you back in?

Velk: that Rat over there…

Joe: okay….

To Wolf: How did YOU lose your eye? All of the other ones have their stories...

Wolf: lost my eye because (mumbling)

Hakkyou: what? I can't hear you…

Wolf: I lost my eye because I tripped and fell on a pickle…

Joe: ok… I'm not gonna laugh… ok yes I am HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!

Hakkyou: (gasping between laughing fits) you… ha ha ha! You dumb ass!!!!  
To Panther: Well, not a question, but I dare you to sing "The hills are alive with the sound of pants". it's pretty much "The Hills Are Alive With The Sound of Music", but with pants instead of music.

Panther: wha?

To Leon: Err... Are you a test-tube baby?

Leon:

Joe: he's still in the bedroom…

To Joe: When you say something more sadistic than anything I've ever written... You don't know what you're in for. Give me your best shot, and I'll see if it's good. Honestly, you're...er, what am I ranting about? I don't care... I'm tired... I demand a bed!! I WANT MY SLEEP! Oh, and saying that I'm a "cum guzzler" is extremely redundant. Just wanna say. REDUNDANCY...  
Wanna play a game? (Mr. Saw and Hakkyou begin playing 'Patty-Cake'. ohohohoho! Mr. Connery, your words are your funniest aspect!)

Joe: you know Hakkyou… you're a gay retard… now LEAVE!!!!

Hakkyou: ok…

Joe: ok… next up is… Ninja560!!

To everyone: Hi meet my Q&A's Fox and Krystals 14 year old trouble making daughter Liz.

Liz: err… hi?

Everyone: uh hi…

To everyone: DIE DIE EVERYONE JUST DIE AH!

Everyone: uuuh no?

To everyone: Another sene from Higurshi when Rika snaps.

Everyone: ugh not again…

To Fox: I didn't crash your arwing here is the keys.

Fox: ok thanks!

To Joe: Do you like Kingdom Hearts.

Joe: SURE DO!!!

To Marcus: You just won a free car.

Marcus: YIPPIE!!!

To Fox: I know he isn't old enough to drive yet but he can wait.

Fox: err ok…

To Krystal: can I rub your tail?

Krystal: err sure…

William(Ninjas real name): oooh soft!

to Joe: I have 84 pies one of those doors and the others go to Japan and a black hole.

_Joe chooses the door with the black hole and harnesses the energy from it forming a sword from its massive energy…_

Joe: thanks to ninja I now have a new weapon in my arsenal! The Blade of the unforgiving BLACK HOLE!!!!!

To Marcus: BLIZZARD!!

Marcus: Where?

To everyone: I have to go bye.

Everyone: bye!

Joe: ok next up is that anon reviewer again… ADAM!!!

Adam:...My idea of russian roulette involves pressing the trigger once at him. Then game over. Not to mention I rigged it to win...

Joe: here cheating will not be tolerated and all unfair games will be turned fair…

To Leon: *shoots*

Leon:

Joe: he's still in the bedroom… one more violation and you'll be kicked out…

To Fox: Why?

Fox: why you askin' me?

To Krystal: Why did he do that?

Krystal: don't ask me…

To Wolf: WHY, MAN. WHY?

Wolf: … would you shut up?

To Fox: You whore.

Fox: wha?

Joe: that's your last violation Adam you won't be allowed here for two chapters

Adam: dammit…

Joe: ok! Those are all the questions we have for today but we have a big Finale for you!

_His hands start to glow with shadow energy and a drum set an electric guitar and a bass appear Joe takes the Bass gives the electric guitar to Shadow and Krizz takes the drums…_

Joe: ALRIGHT tonight we're going to be playing "Tears Don't Fall" by Bullet For My Valentine!

Joe: ARE YOU GUYS READY TO ROCK THE SHADOWS???!!!

Shadow: YEAH!!!

Krizz: HELL YEAH!!!

_Joe takes up the microphone… a stage appears and they are now in a stadium with a bunch of fans_

Joe: Let's go!!!

With blood shot eyes, I watch you sleeping

The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading

Would she hear me, if I called her name?

Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?

_The stage stars glowing with a dark aurora_

There's always something different going on

The path I walk is in the wrong direction

There's always someone fucking hanging on

Can anybody help me make things better?

_A burst of energy flies throughout the stadium causing everyone to feel a rush of darkness that was strangely satisfying._

Your tears don't fall, they crash around me

Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home

Your tears don't fall, they crash around me

Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home

_The atmosphere in the stadium starts to change a feeling of insanity starts to come over the room._

The moments died, I hear no screaming

The visions left inside me are slowly fading

Would she hear me, if I called her name?

Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?

_The stadium gets dark then a slow and steady solo can be heard the lights come back on_

There's always something different going on

The path I walk is in the wrong direction

There's always someone fucking hanging on

Can anybody help me make things better?

_The same burst of energy from before goes throughout the stadium_

Your tears don't fall, they crash around me

Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home

Your tears don't fall, they crash around me

Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home

_A Bass solo is heard and slowly a guitar riff starts up the vocals start to get louder_

This battered room I've seen before

The broken bones they heal no more, no more

With my last breath I'm choking

Will this ever end I'm hoping

My world is over one more time!!!

Let's go!!!

Would she hear me, if I called her name?

Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?

There's always something different going on

The path I walk is in the wrong direction

There's always someone fucking hanging on

Can anybody help me make things better?

Your tears don't fall, they crash around me

Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home

Your tears don't fall, they crash around me (tears don't fall)

Her conscious calls, the guilty to come (conscience calls)

_The atmosphere changes to one of remorse and a feeling of sorrow_

Your tears don't fall, they crash around me

Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home (conscience calls)

_The song ends and the instruments disappear…_

_The feeling in the room returns to normal the stadium disappears but the room now has an audience seating area…_

Joe: so how'd you guys like this episode of Q&A in the Shadows?

Everyone: AWSOME!!!

Joe: well that's all we have! See ya!

Joe: oh wait heh heh forgot to tell ya! Next chapter We'll be inviting Andrew, Andross, and Dash Oikeny to the show see ya!

_A/N: HEY HEY HEY! How'd you like the surprise? The song? The awesomeness? Please leave your questions!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_A/N: HEY HEY HEY chapter 5 so watch out!_

Joe: WAZZUP MAH PEOPLES???!!!

Audience: SUP!!!???

Joe: today we have 3 new guests! Andross, Andrew, and Dash Oikeny!

Audience: WHAAAAAA?????

Joe: ok, ok settle down. Now first up today we have my friend Wolf Flash, we'll call her Wolfie

Wolfie: Hi Joe! XD

Joe: Hey Wolfie! How are ya?

Wolfie: Great!

Joe: alright! You can start your questions

Challenge for you: one chapter. Just one chapter. NO SWEAR WORDS OR CRUDE STUFF AT ALL! Not that'll ever happen. :P

Joe: yeah… sorry about that… I'll try next chapter if people would leave clean reviews!!! But I tell you what… no cussing will happen while your questions are goin' on, k?

Wolfie: KK!

Wolfie: Ahem. Onto the Q&A? Sorry for not reviewing last time... DX

Joe: it's fine! I know how busy you are.

Wolfie: So hey, uhh... Vixy! How are you doing? *attempts to make conversation with Vixy*

Vixy: I'm Great! How are you? *starts conversing with Wolfie*

Wolfie: Ooh, and James-sama! I finished the drawing! 8D Sorry for the flaws! This is the last time I'll trust my chisel tip. BAD CHISEL TIP! DX (And if you look carefully, you can see from the top-right corner of the drawing that the picture comes from my sketchbook. That is, before I ripped it off. :3)

James: it looks Awesome! Thanks for taking the time to draw me!

Wolfie: Oops... ah, here's the link! XD  
.com/art/Ponderation-117703768

Wolfie: I had fun with the sketching AND the coloring! 8D (Wolfie massacres her ultra expensive Polychromos colored pencils)

Joe: that's great! I'm glad! (XD to the massacring the pencils though)

Wolfie: Err... ahem?

So, eh, more questions! X3

To Miyu: Uhhmm... if you had a nickname, what would it be? :o

Miyu: Well my mom called me stripes!

To Fay: What's your relationship with Miyu? I mean, as friends? XD

Fay: We're best friends! Nothing can come between us!

To Fox: Do you ever get annoyed during Q&A's? You know, all that... suffering you have to endure, all that OOCness that authors impose upon ya?

Fox: as long as I'm not tortured *glares at most of the authors who reviewed* I'm fine with it!

To Wolf: Ehh... hey! I named my email after you! XD Cute haircut, by the way!

Wolf: thanks that's very flattering!

To Panther: Instead of a red rose... what would you use as an alternative symbol?

Panther: a purple rose!

Joe: *cough* ga… ummm I mean cool *cough*

To Leon: ...everyone's torturing you so much... I think you need a hug! *hugs*

Leon: thank you! *hugs back*

To James: I think I'll hug you... just because! XD -hug, which turns into glomp-

James: thanks! :)

To Vixy: ...you remind me of my math teacher who reminds me of... ehh... whipped crème? O_o

Vixy: eh… ok!

To Joe: Your fault. YOU WERE THE ONE WHO INFLUENCED ME! DX Now whenever I look at my math teacher I'll think of crème fouettée instead of les mathématiques. ._.' Not that I wasn't before...? Ehm, never mind...

Joe: yeaaaahh sorry 'bout that!

To everyone: Uhh, what should I draw next? :3

Everyone: Ummm uuuuh… a group drawing? Of everyone? How 'bout that?

Wolfie: maybe… I'll get back to everyone on that…

Wolfie: Ehh... that's it for now... XD

Joe: ok! I'll see ya later!

Joe: well well well let's see who's next… DAMN IT IT'S HAKKYOU!!!

Hakkyou: sup?

Joe: not much you gay retard…

To Joe: Hm... *Strikes a thinking pose* Gay... *Stretches out one hand* Retarded... *Stretches out the other*... *Puts the hands together* GAYTARDED! BRILLIANT!! Also, MEHH!! *Sticks his tongue out at Joe*

Joe: shut up you gaytard… *kicks Hakkyou* now get on with your damn questions…

To Metal: You know, I've been thinking... *Guitar solo* You need a better amp! *Giganenormous amp is promptly brought out by my slaves (MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA) and he plugs in his (Bad-ass) guitar into the almighty god-amp. No louder music has been played before...*

Metal: I hate you… ok no I don't but that amp is AWESOME!!!!!

To Fox: You know... OBJECTION! *Points at Fox, who can feel a slight tingling in his body* I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK IF IT'S WHAT'S-HIS/HER'S GIMMICK! YOU HAVE FUCKING E.D! *Pulls out a gun and points it at him*

Fox: and you have G.D. Gaytard disorder.

Falco: BUUUUUURRRRRNNNN!!!!

Joe: that wasn't a burn… that was just retarded…

To Slippy: (Glare)

Slippy: don't glare at me!!! I'll kick your ass!

Hakkyou: Oh I'm sooo scared!

Joe: have you ever read NinjaFoxShadows story about Panther and Leon getting him mad? Yeah trust me even Nerds can kick ass…

To Falco: You have eight hours. *Panic*

Falco: and you have 3 seconds to GET OUT OF MAH FACE!!!!!

To Slippy: No, it's fine, I used a boost to get through.

Slippy: that just sounds wrong… especially coming from a fag…

Joe: I agree with Slippy on that one…

To Krystal: YOU TOO!

Krystal: WHAT?!?!?!

To Wolf:... I bet if you were human you'd be a sexy beast...(All Guys: AGGKNDJFGDSYGV)

Wolf&Joe: you're a nasty gay guy man…

Hakkyou: Sorry...It happens sometimes...

Joe: shut up and keep the questions going…

To Leon: KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE! JUST BECAUSE IT'S YOUR FIRST TME IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO BE SO LOUD! (Shadow: Oh no he di'n't!)

Leon: I'm out already! IDIOT!!!!

To Marcus: "Only 14"? Look at me! I'm fourteen, and I'm a blood thirsty sadist. Who likes fire... How I WISH I had pyrokenesis... Just point and BOM! The people burn... Heh heh heheheehheheheehhehe ha ha ha ha ah aha ha HA!

Marcus: uh ok *cough*

*Marcus slowly backs away*

To Shadow: You'd make a poor torturer, making some people happy. *Takes all dog/ vulpine characters*

Shadow: what are you gonna do now?

Hakkyou: Besides, this is how you treat them.  
Candy (Gives them all nice things that they'd like)  
WHIP(Points at them and they explode in a fiery explosion that they survive in a somewhat anime style.)  
Candy...( Lemonade)  
WHIP! (Explosion)  
Candy...  
WHIP!(Fire)  
Candy...(All of them look apprehensive, but nonetheless get pie)  
WHIP!

Shadow: I see...*an entire notebook, comprised of "Candy, whip, candy, whip, candy, whip, candy, whip" And so on and so forth.*

To Joe: And now, the grand finale. *Closes his eyes. Suddenly, the where ever we are bursts into flames and ((If there are)) the audience combust, lighting each other on fire, the smell of burnt hair in the air, all of them slowly losing feeling, the result of their nerves being scorched into oblivion. Soon, most are black, aside from the few screaming infidelities and dying as the others have. The fire rages on, burning bones, shriveling skin, revealing skulls, organs, and dried blood everywhere. Soon, one body is unrecognisable from the other, and only Hakkyou and any other author who happens to be there are left standing. Hakkyou seems to be trying to stifle his laughter.*  
Hakkyou: Well, I've had my fun. *pop*

All: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!?!

Joe: Hakkyou happened

_Everything is back to normal... What the hell is up with this kid? Effing retard..._

Hakkyou: Oh, and I have absolutely no intention of reversing your memories. Just for fun, let's say.

To Panther: Also, I like cats a lot. You may have noticed that you were floating on a comfy bed while the others were burning- same as you (Looks at Katt, and Wolf)

Panther: oooookkkaaaaayyy…. Creep…

Joe: Wolf's a wolf...

Hakkyou: Yeah, but if he were human...

Joe: Get the fuck out.

Hakkyou: Yeah, later. oi! Velk! Keep that door open! I'm leaving now! I SAID LEAVE IT OPEN YOU STERILE FUCK!! DON'T YOU RUN! GET THE HELL BACK HERE YOU FREAKY LITTLE ANONYMOUS REVIEWER... *Rant rant rant. And chase. Oh, and don't complain that I "CUSSED" at you; it's all in good humour. You know, because I spaz epicly.*

Joe: ok I really don't care… just try not to cuss next review…

Joe: ok next up is… starfoxluver!

Starfoxluver: sup Joe?

Joe: not much… go ahead with the questions.

To Fox: Foxes...their so awesome!

Fox: thanks!

To Wolf: Wolves...I love cuz their pack is like a family!

Wolf: yup!

To Falco: ...sup?

Falco: not much… I'm hungry…

Joe: there's a buffet table right there with every food known to ANYONE!!! GO EAT!!!

Falco: ok whatever…

To Falco: Im a RPG geek! Fear my awesome spells! MWAHAHAHA!

Falco: AAAAAHHH!!!! SPELLS!!!

To Falco: ...OH COME ON! CAN U TAKE A JOKE!? plus i iz an rpg geek! :P

Falco: oh it was a joke… and rpg geeks aren't so bad…

To Krystal: No im not a pervert! Im not even thinking about cheating on my girlfriend Miley, she's so cute! |3

Krystal: I'm guessing you got Miley from Hannah Montanna's other side?

Starfoxluver: errrr uuuuh…

Joe: we'll just say that he probably did…

To Wolf: ...uh...*20 minutes later*...uh...BOO!

Wolf: wasup?

Starfoxluver: aaaaah!!! *hides behind a pencil*

To Leon: You must be REALY desperate 4 a girl huh?

Leon: yah…

To Marcus: Hey lets go to ur house n play ur Nintendo Wii!

Marcus: sure! How 'bout … Sunday morning?

Starfoxluver: argh can't go then I have Sunday school

Joe: heh heh…

To Slippy: ...blah...

Slippy: bleh…

To Everyone: ...HANNAH MONTANA IZ TEH AWESOMEST! (yes im a hanney montany fanboy...gotta problem wit it!?)

Joe: actually I have a problem with Hannah Montana… not you… but she's a ****

To Katt: ZO MAH GAWSH! LOOK BEHIND U!

Katt: what! WHAT?!?! *she turns around and see's her mother Felina* MOMMY!!!!

Felina: KATT!!!

_They embrace... AAAAAH!!!! MUSHY SCENE! I HATE MUSHY SCENES!!!_

Joe: can it Narrator…

_Ok whatever…_

To Panther: Beware the dangers of yaoi, my friend...

Panther: I HATE YAOI MUST DESTROY!!!

To Fay and Miyu: Beware the dangers of yuri, my good friends...

Fay and Miyu: WE HATE YURI MUST DESTROY!!!

To everyone: Bye! w

Everyone: see ya!!!

Joe: ok ok up next would be… Ninja560 we'll call him Ninja…

Ninja: sup?

Joe: does everyone that comes in have to say something before their questions?

_That's the way you're typing it…_

Joe: can it narrator

_Whatever…_

Ninja: I think I'll just ask my questions…

To Joe: I was watching a Kingdom Hearts cosplay thing on Youtube about Demyx, Axel, and Roxas vs a Demonic Furrby and it said to Demyx from behind a window "Your a little whore"

Joe: ha ha ha! What the hell?

To everyone: I have a new Keyblade *pulls out Shining Light*

Everyone: yeah but he has weapons that will put yours to shame *they all point at Joe*

To Marcus: Here look *Brings in a sexy white 13 year old fox* you like

Marcus: *bulge forms in pants* I like…

To Marcus: Here *makes a special door* It has a bed in it take her in there hehe.

Marcus: ok…

Fox: but he's only 14!

To Fox: I know he's only 14

Fox: ok whatever…

To Marcus: Wear a comdom hehe.

Marcus: I will…

To everyone: behind door 1 is 82 pies and behind door 2 is a blood thirsty monster

*everyone but Joe choose door 1 while Joe goes and kills the blood thirsty monster…*

To everyone: how do you like the pies?

Everyone: delicious!

Joe: didn't eat them…

To Falco: DIE *throws knives at him*

Falco: *doges the knives* WTF IS YOUR PROBLEM???

To Katt: I did some test and your pregnent hehe

Katt: YAYS!!!!

To Joe: I will pull a series of pranks now and don't interfere.

Joe: ok as long as you don't get too outa hand… why am I having De ja vu?

To Marcus, Fox, and Krystal: I like you guy so you go free.

The people he just said: ok!

To Katt: I will send you in to a room full of sex crazed lesbian fan-girls.

Katt: NOOOO!!!!

*Throws Katt in the room and locks the door*

Katt: AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!

To Falco: same as Katt but full of sex crazed gay fan-boys

Falco: you sick bastard!!!

*Throws Falco in the room and locks the door*

Falco: AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! THEY WANT MY HINEY!!!!

Joe: sick but strangely funny…

To Slippy: I have a gun that makes you dumb.

Slippy: NO! DON'T DO IT!!!

*Shoots Slippy*

Joe: Hey Slips what's two plus two?

Slippy: duuuuh… fish?

Joe: *breaks out laughing*

To Peppy: I have a gun that makes you 10 years older

Peppy: NOOOO!!!!

*shoots Peppy*

Peppy: I'm gonna go over there and whack you with my cane!

_Peppy starts walking at the pace of a dying amoeba_

To Leon: I will lock you in a room with a room that has a theater that shows gay lizard videos.

Leon: DAMN YOU!!!!

*locks him in the room*

To Panther: I will lock you in a room with gay sex crazed Panthers.

Panther: NO! DAMN YOU!!!

Joe: your sick man…

To Joe: here is a bomb to reverse it all

Joe: ok…

_He sets the bomb off after inspecting to see if it really did what he said it would…_

To everyone: before I go meet Princess Lucinda of Grandz

Everyone: Hello Lucinda!

Lucinda: hello!

Everyone: bye Ninja!

Ninja: see ya!

Joe: alright next up is… my friend lucario22!

Lucario: sup?

Joe: not much…

Lucario: ok I'ma start my questions…

Lucario: Yeah great as ususal! But I still don't get what is the purpose of the whipped crème? Can someone explain? Yeah that's my first question to Joe!

Joe: the thing is, whipped Crème is usually considered to be associated with sexual activities if you know what I mean.

To Krystal and Marcus: Do you need training to be telepaths? If so, how's your training going Marcus?

Krystal & Marcus: yes we do need training.

Marcus: and my training is going great!!!

Joe: yeah he got knocked out yesterday trying to read Slippy's mind.

Marcus: HEEEEEYYYY!!!!

Joe: what? It's true…

To Marcus: I know you're 14 don't worry. But can I still have a picture? Can I? Please?

Marcus: okay!

_Lucario takes a camera out and takes the picture._

To everybody else: Ok group picture! Everybody get in couples and prepare to get your pictures taken!

Everybody: ok!

_They all get in the picture except for Andross, who is still floating disembodied._

To Fox: Can I use your arwing for a minute? I want to check it's barrel roll ability.

Fox: sure! Just don't scratch it!

To Slippy: So you're a mechanical genius? Ok can you upgrade my airboard? I need it to have a higher endurance and top speed, and possibly better grinding abilities.

Slippy: sure I've actually been working on upgrades for the arwings that I could probably use… OK! Just hand me the airboard!

Lucario: here you go!

_He hands it over._

To Marcus: Race?

Marcus: sure!

To Joe: Want to race too?

Joe: yeah if you're up for a challenge.

To Falco: I heard you're good on an airboard. Race!

Falco: okay!

To everyone: I'm holding a racing competition tomorrow. Sign up now if you want to win 100, 00... (a lot of zeroes)0,000 credits. Of course, I'll be participating.

Joe: I already signed up…

Marcus: so did I!

Everyone else: that's a lot of zeros…

Lucario: I gotta go! Bye!

Joe: see ya! Up next we have… Shadowshinobi57! (Shadow)

Shadow: sup?

Joe: GET ON WITH YOUR DAMN QUESTIONS!!! Sorry about that I have bursts of rage…

To Falco: (Starts eating some chicken. He then notices Falco staring him down) Um...This isn't what it looks like...No...GET AWAY! AH!! NOT THE CROWBAR!

Falco: YOU EATING CHICKEN!!!!! YOU DIE!!!!!!!!!

To Krystal: ...Eat...these...blueberries...It makes sense.

Krystal: ummmmm… ok!

To Katt: ...Eat...these...strawberries...It also makes sense.

Katt: KK!

To Fox: ...O...ran...ges...Eat...them...NOW! It will amuse me.

Fox: NO!!!!

To Peppy: ...I found your publications on "Life as a Mercenary" to be shallow and pedantic. Ya know...The ones you advertised on Q&A Madness.

Peppy: not my fault that you have a low level of intellect and can't read…

Joe: SHUT UP PEPPY!!!! DO A BARREL ROLL!!!!

_Peppy being over taken by Joe's shadow control starts spasmodically doing barrel rolls on the ground_

To Panther: ...Do...the...Party Boy dance...I think Miyu will like it...She'll get excited...

Panther: I like that idea

_Panther starts doing the Party Boy dance and Miyu becomes aroused_

Miyu: Panther let's go to the bedroom…

Panther: YAAAAAYYYY!!!!!

To Andross: ...I can destroy you if I want.

Andross: WHA?

To Joe: Can't I, Joe? I can, can I? And so can you.

Joe: yup…

To Andross: (High pitched voice) You wimpy wimpy wimpy! (Deep voice) Me hefty hefty hefty!

Andross: I hate that commercial…

To Andrew: You're father is a failure! DICTATOR FAILURE!! And you're life is a failure because you got blown up by a stupid Apariod! You suck, man, and I know you did...to your uncle...'cause he's into that kind of incest.

Andrew: HE'S NOT MY FATHER!!!!! HE IS MY UNCLE!!!! Stupid apparoid…

To Dash: you are...kinda cool. I could hang with you, I guess.

Dash: FINNALY! Somebody realizes I'm not evil like them!!!

To Joe: ...Torture time. I'll be back in a sec. I need to get some torture stuff. Let someone else ask their questions.

Joe: ok now next up is that damned Anon reviewer Adam… I know I banned him but being a retard he snuck in…

ONE: You can't do that in a war.

Joe: I CAN DO ANYTHING!!!!

TWO: WTF did I do to you? Everyone else do things that defy the LAWS of PHYSICS. I can't break normal laws?

Joe: NOPE!!! I don't like you… cuz your stupid…

Three: I do all of my typing on a FUCKING WII. THIS IS DIFFICULT.

Joe: and you think I care?

Four; To Fox: What does Krystal think of your octo-penor?

Fox: WTF is an OCTO PENOR????????

Joe: don't look at me I have no idea… well adam's gone and Shadow is back with his tortures…

Shadow: YAY!!!!

Joe: WTF?

Shadow: you typed it…

Joe: true, true…

Shadow: you were just trying to get to the next page weren't you?

Joe: yup! And now I am, and now you may get on with the tortures!

Shadow: K!

Shadow: Okay. I'm back with all my equipment.

To Fox :( Harnesses attach to his arms and legs) The last one was good, even if you don't remember it. I just need to think this one through...Just relax... (Takes out an electric razor. He rips off Fox's shirt and starts shaving his stomach. When he's done, the bald parts spell out "GAY".) There.

Joe: AW SNAP!!!!

Fox: AWWWW MANNNNN!!!!

To Falco: I remember you being the one to give Fox bombs during the Aparoid invasion. Well, how about...we return the favor? (Pins him to the ground and shoves a small bomb in Falco's throat. Once he swallows it, Shadow gets up and holds a timer) That will go off in five minutes if you don't find the key. I'll give you a hint...I surgically put it behind Slippy's eye. He's flying away in his Arwing right now.

Falco: OH NO YOU DON'T!!!

_He chases after Slippy and get's the key_

To Peppy: Since you bore us with your book, I'll bore you with the game manual for Guitar Hero: Metallica. Ahem...Table of Contents: Page 2: Game Controls. Page 2: Using the Guitar Hero Controllers. Page 4: Main Menu. Page 5: Settings. Page 6: How to Rock. (He continues until he made it to the end.) ...For more information on this product, the credits, or its features, please visit www. guitarhero .com. The end.

Peppy: ARHKKJGSDL:GKHNSL:KDJKLGHKLSDHGKLSDJ:FOKJHDGLK:

Joe: that made me wanna throw up…

To Slippy: ...Wait. He's gone. Whatever Falco does to get the key is his punishment.

Slippy: GAH! It hurts!

To Krystal: I invited a whole bunch of your fangirls, all lesbian, to...do that one thing to you. It's like grape, but without a 'G'...I can't remember what it's called. But they're gonna do that. (Krystal is strapped to a bed and stripped) I'm being random, and I can't help it.

Joe: Shadow you may be going a bit to far here… *sees Krystal stripped* yet… maybe not… errrr PIZZA!!!!!!

Krystal: JOE!!! FOX!!!!! HEEEEEELLLLLLPPP!!!!!

Joe: Shadow I will interfere here… sorry

Shadow: mannnn…

_Joe: releases Krystal and the fan girls disappear…_

To Wolf: I will do something VERY odd now...(Shadow clones of Shadow run up and hold Wolf down. Shadow walks up and kneels down next to him. He pulls back the eye patch thing over Wolf's eye) From before to now, let's see how it is. (He pulls out a pickle and sticks it into the eye. He pours quick drying glue around it to keep it in place) This is more amusing to see than hear.

Wolf: AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Joe: HA HA HA HA !!!!!!!!!!!

To Leon: I won't hurt you, you've been through enough. Another round with TWO lizards, this time? (Two female lizards come out and beckon him to the bedroom) Have fun.

Leon: YAY!!!!!

To Panther: You will...have sex...But with your fan boys! (A gate opens up, and Panther's fan boys run in) Have fun with the sodomy and deep throating!

Panther: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!

To Katt: And you...will have sex...With your fan girls! (Like before, only with women) Have fun with the...whatever you call those acts with women on women.

Katt: NOOOO!!!!

Joe: sorry but I have to stop you there too Shadow…

Shadow: DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!

To Bill: ...Oh! I got it! (His shadow clones run up and put him on a leash) Now, my shadow clones will walk you. Don't forget to do all "that stuff"! Oh, and that collar will shock you if you stand up. (The clones walk him out)

Bill: damn it!

Joe: HA HA HA!!!!

To Dash: ...I kinda already tortured you.

Dash: huh? When?

To Andross: I got nothing for you. But your face is ugly, and your other flying faces are ugly.

Andross: yeah… I know…

To Andrew: And your face is ugly, and the face you built was ugly and weak. And your mom and I had a good time last night...She may be sore for a while...Some broken bones and rug burn.

Andrew: …

To Fay and Miyu: I don't feel like torturing you. Instead, I'll just hang out with you two. Only two reasonable here.

Fay and Miyu: thanks!

To Joe: I think that's all. I was easy on Leon again, but oh well. Thanks for letting me do this again.

Joe: I stopped a couple of them…

To everyone: Don't stop being prodigious! JA MATA!

Everyone: ok we won't! BYE!!!!!!!!!!

Joe: ok, next up is a new reviewer and new to this site, StarlightDragon1636!

To Fox: why did you get a pathetic excuse for a great fox after the apparoid wars?

Fox: I don't know really…

To Krystal: where was your staff and why didn't you use it during the apparoid wars?

Krystal: my staff was in my room and I didn't use it because I didn't need to…

To Falco: if you're an ace pilot why did fox have to save you several times over during the apparoid wars?

Falco: I DON'T KNOW!!!!! WHY DON'T YOU ASK THE DESIGNERS OF THE GAME?!?!?!

To Joe: Have me appear as a anthro dragon with silver-white scales and i have stardust coming off me. This will be what an OC of mine will look like so please don't steal my idea. I'm a greenhorn here.

Joe: ok I'll have you appear as that, but two things. 1. I'm INSULTED that you would think I would steal your idea, And 2. Being a greenhorn isn't so bad when you have people to help you out…

Joe: ok that's where he left off ok let's see who's next… OH he left a second review

StarlightDragon1636: yup!

Dang I forgot to ask to Fox and Krystal: what was it like when a Krazoa entered you, what was it like when it was in you, and what was it like when it exited you?

Fox&Krystal: strange, very, very strange…

To Fox: what did you think when Andross swallowed you in your battle over Sauria?

Fox: that he had bad breath…

To Peppy and ROB: how did you get to your escaped pod? I saw the great fox blow up and you had collapsed onto the consol earlier.

Peppy and ROB: actually we really don't know the answer to that one… uuuuhhh… errrr… PICKLES!!!!!!!!!!

To Star Wolf: how did you survive those things in the apparoid world and how did you even get there?

Star Wolf: we have no idea, how did you become a dragon?

StarlightDragon1636: Touché… well that's all I have! See ya!!!

Joe: bye… next up is the first one that reviewed this story! PokeBlue!

Poke: sup?

Joe: get on with the questions…

Poke: ok… why are you so angry today by the way?

Joe: I'VE BEEN DEPRIVED OF MY PHONE FOR A WEEK!!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK?

Poke: ok! Don't get mad at me!

Joe: sorry I'm just pissed

Poke: ok here are my questions…

Poke: Good job so far, funny, very funny.

Joe: thanks!

To Joe: I suppose you want me to act weird and ask strange questions?

Joe: YUP!!! Q&A's are all about randomness!

To Falco: What exactly did you do when you left Starfox before the dinosaur planet incident?

Falco: Ran off with Katt, why?

To Falco and Katt: Did you guys do anything other than the obvious when you were in there for two days?

Falco & Katt: no not really… watched a little T.V. while we were doing the do, and we don't mean mountain dew…

To Andross: How does it feel to be a dead, floating head?

Andross: I have no more power so it feel disturbing…

To Marcus: Are you a telepath like your mom? If so how good are ya?

Marcus: pretty good!

Joe: you can't even read Slippy's mind!

Marcus: but I can read Falco's!

Joe: oh so true…

To Everyone: If you can switch bodies with anyone for one day, who would it be?

Joe: No one…

Fox: Joe

Krystal:Fay

Fara:Krystal

Fay:Miyu

Miyu:Katt

Katt:Krystal

Panther:Wolf

Leon:Wolf

Wolf:Fox

Bill:Fox

Joe Slayer:Fox

Joe: FINNALY! HE SPEAKS!

To Joe: Here it's an award for attracting so many strange questioners in just two chapters.

Joe: I accept this award and thank all the reviewers that have reviewed so far!

To everyone: Later guys.

Everyone: PEACE!

Joe Slayer: how come no one asks me questions?

Joe: cuz they don't know you're here…

Joe Slayer: makes sense…

Joe: everyone! Listen up! MY OC JOE SLAYER IS HERE!! ASK HIM QUESTIONS!!!!!!!!!!

Joe: and now a song for your entertainment…

_Joe takes lead guitar and lead vocals while Shadow takes the Bass and Krizz takes the drums._

_Joe starts singing Papa Roach Last Resort, and everyone plays their respective instruments._

Joe:

Cut my life into pieces,  
I've reached my last resort, suffocation, no breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arms bleeding  
Would it be wrong, would it be right  
If I took my life tonight, chance are that I might  
Mutilation out of sight and I'm contemplating suicide  
Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright, nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late and I was empty within  
Hungry, feeding on chaos and living in sin  
Downward spiral, where do I begin  
It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself and no love for another  
Searching to find a love upon a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils  
Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright, nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
I can't go on living this way!!!

_The song ends…_

Joe: how'd you like it?

Shadow: Rockin'!!!

Krizz: good as always…

Joe: OH YEAH! THAT REMINDS ME! Krizz can you cook a giant Pizza for everyone?

Krizz: alright! A challenge!

Joe: and other people can request him to cook something no matter how disgusting or strange it is!

Krizz: DONE!

Joe: that was fast!

Krizz: yup!

Joe: well that's all we have for today! We'll see you next time on!

Audience: Q&A IN THE SHADOWS!!!!

_A/N: ALRIGHT! ASK JOE SLAYER QUESTIONS!!!!!! Sorry about the song though… took me forever to find the lyrics and I'm not so sure that's the Whole song… anyways! R&R! BYE!!!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Fox, nor do I own anybody who reviews, I do however own Joe… well, I am Joe…_

Joe: so so so I been working on TOTAL RANDOMNESS!!!! My experimental fic! I've got a poll up for what I should do for the next chapter of Shadows of the Past, and now back to the Q&A!!! First up today we have someone I know in real life… the one who forced me to look at this site! And the reason I'm here today! Gamer_Fox91!!!! People give him a big round of applause! We'll call him George (not his real name)!

_The audience claps… then silence as__ George walks in through a portal of light_

To everyone: What's up, everyone?

Everyone: Not much!

To Fox: It looks like your Arwing II needs a tune-up. Please excuse me for a moment. (_he walks off-stage with the Arwing_) (_30 minutes later_) There you go, buddy! I took the liberty of making your wings reinforced, your lasers are powered up to Plasma, the lock-on has been set for multiple targets, and any type of damage gets reduced by half. Enjoy!

Fox: thanks!

To Joe: Why haven't you read my story and reviewed it yet? I know you'll love it.

Joe: actually if you check your reviews, I already have…

To Leon: What happened to your alter-ego Noel? (_looks around all confused_)

Leon: wha?

Joe: sorry but I can't use that without Starfoxluver's permission first man

George: oh ok…  
To Joe: (_in serious tone_) Stop with the cussing already! It's NOT cool, man! (_he crosses his arms_)

Joe: I haven't cussed have I? no!

To everyone: What's your favorite song/artist that you absolutely love no matter how many times you've seen or heard them?

Joe: Bullet for my Valentine's song Tears don't fall

Krystal: System of a Down!

Joe: really Krystal? Never thought you would listen to anything like that…

Fox: Metallica!

Joe: AWESOME BAND!!!

Katt: Hannah Montana!

Joe: I HATE HANNAH MONTANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Falco: The Teletubbies!

Joe: OH MY GOD, MAN!!!!!!

Wolf: FIRNENDINEIDNEUIDNEDIX

Joe: that's a Cornerian band…

Leon: Skitsafristic!

Joe: who?

Panther: KORNERIA!

Joe: that's a Cornerian band…

To Falco and Katt: What the heck?! You both were touched against your own will by Shadow's powers? Somebody stop him and rob him of every single one of his powers!

Falco and Katt: who did what?

Joe: shush! They don't remember what happened!

To Marcus: Do people pick on you for being like both of your parents?

Marcus: no… why?

To everyone: That's all I have for now. I'll think about finishing any more questions if they come to mind. (_walks out front door while whistling to the tune of Indestructible by Disturbed_)

Joe: Disturbed… noice! Anyways next up in the lineup we have StarlightDragon1636

StarlightDragon1636: uh Joe.. DID YOU HAVE TO PUT UP MY DESCRIPTION FOR MY OC? NOW ONE OF THE AUTHORS WITH NO MORALS WILL or might STEAL IT! THANKS ALOT. Sorry for yelling just gota make a point…

Joe: well StarlightDragon… let me make a point… NO ONE WILL STEAL YOUR IDEA!!! AND YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WANTED ME TO PUT YOU IN THE Q&A LOOKING LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now that that's over I will say this, if I catch anyone else using your idea they're gonna be in big trouble…

Joe: now next is mah friend and Rival in the Q&A war! SHADOWSHINOBI57!!!!

Shadow: sup diggity dog?

Joe: tell me you did not just say "sup diggity dog?"

Shadow: ok I didn't say that…

Joe: k get on with teh questions!!!!

To everyone: I guess I did go too far last time...Sorry about that. This time, all my questions are gonna be FORTUNES rather than torture!

Everyone: YAY!!!!!!

To everyone: Now that everyone is hyped, time for- (starts choking and falls to the ground) No...He's possessing me...

Fox: who's he talking about?

Joe: damn it! Insanity spiral!

To Whoever asked who he was talking about: _(Gets up slowly. Silver and blue aura spiral around him.) _Who you ask...? It's me! Insanity Spiral! The best of Shadow's alter egos! Fortune shmortune! I'ma tear this joint up with the best and most insane ways I can think of!

Fox: aaaahhhhh!!!!!!!

Joe: darnit!!!!

To Fox: ORANGES! _(Starts shooting him with an orange cannon)_ Mwaha! Don't ask for whom the orange splatters! It splatters for thee! _(Runs up to him assaults him with a baseball bat made of oranges and duct tape)_ You like this, don't you?! _(Pours orange juice on Fox's head and skips away like a little girl)_

Fox: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! That hurts like HECKLE!!!

Joe: huh? What in the world is HECKLE?

To Krystal: _(Skips over in a schoolgirl dress)_ I wanna brush your fur! And then...(_Rips off the dress to reveal a wrestling outfit.)_ Fight you! _(holds her up by the hair)_ WHOSE THE GIRLYMAN NOW?!?!?!? _(Puts her down and brushes her head with a brush. He then puts on his normal soul reaper robe and runs away)_

Krystal: OWWWW!!!! MY HAIR!!!!!!_  
_  
To Falco: Why why WHY?!?! _(Uppercuts him_) You think you're all that?!?! Well, you're not! Not until you get a beret...That makes anyone awesome. But still..._(Pounds Falco into the dust)_ MUST ASSIMILATE!! _(Start hitting him with a roll of paper towels)_ YARGH! YARGH! _(Switches to a hive of bumblebees)_ YA! I never thought I would have to do this..._(Smashes the hive on his own head. He starts getting attacked by then)_ AH! _(Picks up Falco and starts swatting the bees away with him)_ AH! There, all gone. Arigato. _(Walks away, picks up a bouquet, then starts skipping again)_

Falco: OWOOWOWOWOWOWOW!!!!!!!!!! STUPID BEE'S!!!! STUPID INSANITY SPIRAL!!!!!!!!

To Slippy: Peace...and tranquility and AH! _(Throws the bouquet at him and starts it, and Slippy, to a pulp)_ A bee...I missed one. Sorry.

Slippy: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

To Falco: Falco, you're a bad fly swatter thing! _(Kicks him in the groin, then rolls up a newspaper and smacks him in the head with it)_ BAD FALCO!

Falco: _(stares at insanity spiral with wide eyes) _Mommy?

To Katt: Good kitty...(_Scratches her behind the ear)_

Katt: puuuurrrrrrrrrrr

To Katt: You need a FLEA BATH!! _(Pulls up a tub and picks up a bottle of flea shampoo)_ Get in! (_Pulls her in with all her clothes on. He pours the shampoo all over her fur. He scrubs vigorously. He then pulls her out and rinses her. then came the blow dryer, and then he pulls out a tiny comb)_ And now the comb. _(He pulls it through her fur. After he was done, and inch tall pile of fur sat next to Katt. He then puts a red bow on her)_ You look so CUTE! And those bad ol' fleas aren't buggin' ya, huh? Sorry, forgot that kitty talk with you is weird and doesn't work.

Katt: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!! _(she starts pummeling insanity spiral) _

To Peppy: Do a barrel roll! This will help! _(Straps a rocket pack to his back and activates it. Peppy flies off)_ NOW do a barrel roll! No, don't crash into the billboard! Damn it...Another rocket rabbit test gone bad. NO CARROTS FO YOU, NOW! Not anymore, ya old geezer!

Peppy: the rockets on the bus go round and round round and round round and round….

To Bill: Fetch...(_Throws a stick at his head_) Again. (_Throws it at his torso_) Again! (_Throws it at his groin._) I SAID FETCH! Not cringe in pain! (_Starts punching him in the face repeatedly_) You dumb dog! Why can't you learn?!?!?

Bill: OW OWWWW STOP HITTING ME!!!!

To Fay and Miyu: Always together, it's WEIRD! You never really see a question that doesn't include both of you, do you?!?! Unless it involves relationships and such, but I digress...

Fay and Miyu: WE DON'T KNOW WHY!!!!!!!!

To Fay and Miyu: It's basically a matter of electrifying one and wait. _(Rubs Miyu again a steel wall. Once he lets go, she flies back and sticks to Fay)_ They're magnets! Now, just power it up. _(Rubs them against a giant magnet. After that, all the metallic objects in the room fly at them and stick to their position)_ Magnet dance! _(Does an Irish jig. A lug nut flies into his eye because of the magnetism)_ Oh, that really HURT! _(Falls off the stage. the girls in the crowd that were fans of Q&a Madness start to rip off his clothing, but he jumps back before they did it too much)_ GAH!! Shadow's a real lady's man, eh?

Joe: actually they just wanted the cookies in his pockets…

Insanity Spiral: GAH! I LOVE TEH COOKIES!!!!!! WHY NO ONE TELL ME THERE WAS COOKIES????

To Wolf: Pickle! _(Holds up a pickle)_ FEAR IT!! IT WILL EAT YOUR OTHER EYE! (_The carnivorous pickle jumps at Wolf's other eye_) Damn it, I was just kidding! (_Grabs the pickle while it was chewing on Wolf's nose_) Bad pickle! We do that OUTSIDE!!

Wolf: THAT HURTS!!!!! AND I DON'T WANNA LOSE MAH OTHER EYE!!!!!

To Panther: Smile...You were candid camera. And I sold the tape I made of you and Miyu getting...ya know...(_Starts imitating the party boy music and shoving his groin back and forth_) It made me RICH! MWAHAHA! Now, do it again. I have a preorder for 'much whip creme, and a variety of positions'. Got it?

Panther: no…

To Panther: Ya don't got it? I'LL EAT YOU!! (_Sprinkles Panther with spices and prepares a fork and knife_) You'd better be good. I don't wanna bother Krizz, but I'd better not regret it, bitch.

Panther: DON'T EAT ME!!!! I DON'T TASTE GOOD!!!!

To Leon: AIYA! You loved the threesome with the lizards, huh?

Leon: YAH!!!

To Leon: Thing is, if you have sex one more time, you'll explode. It's a universal code for all lizards named Leon. So, just tie this string around your little lizardhood, and I'll slam this here door tied to the other end.

Leon: I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!!!!

To Leon: Fine, don't do it. the universal code was a lie, but I'll still do this. (_Smacks him in the back of the head with a tire iron_) It's better this way. Don't know how, but it is.

To Andross: No...I will destroy the Lylat System you fat FRAUD! (_Hops in his giant face and starts shooting him_) And my giant face is better and more awesome!

Andross: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

To Andrew: (Shoots him, too) And MEH! (Sticks out his tongue and pulls down his lower eyelid) You never deserved a giant face in the first place! Hey, that rhymed.

Andrew: OW YOU HURT ME!!!!!!

To Dash: Hey Dash, wanna dash?! (_Runs around really fast_) Again (_Runs around again_) Again?! (_And again_) WHY WON'T YOU RUN?!?!? (_Throws a huge amount of Nikes at him_) Put a pair on. I WANT 50 LAPS AROUND THE STADIUM! If you don't...(_Points to a doctor who specializes in vasectomies_)

Dash: YIKES! (_ he starts running _)

To Joe Slayer: 'Ey, 'ow ya doin'? Glad ta meetcha! Okay, enough of the Italian accent (_Coughs a bit to clear his throat, but accidentally sneezes in Joe Slayer's face_) Um...(_Runs away, screaming like a little girl with piggtails riding a tricycle...because he suddenly did exactly that and looked like one and sounded like one_)

Joe: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!! (_he pummels insanity spiral into the ground)_

To Joe: He hurt me...Just because I sneezed in his face. Anyway, back to the norm!

Joe: errr well… he sorta kinda hates it when people sneeze or spit on him……

To everyone: (_Stops for a moment and turn back to Shadow_) Did Insanity Spiral get out?

Joe: yah he did…

To everyone: Eh, oh well. I'm sure he wasn't too random and dangerous. Don't stop being prodigious, everyone! JA MATA!

Joe: your gonna pay for the Damages you caused! Anyways onto the next person in the line up… DAMN IT IT'S HAKKYOU!!!!

To Joe: Joe, yours is a mysterious world...

Joe: Yes yes it is…

To Falco: You wanna bet on me going away? (Point a knife at his throat)

Falco: LA LA LA LA LA DKEINTIED INFINITE WISDOM!!!!

Joe: ah yeah… he's still a little crazy from the last Chapter of TOTAL RANDOMNESS!!!

To Fox: Gaytard disorder? Did you know that humans were actually first able to choose their gender?

So techinically, any human with a definitive gender is a freak, so we're all on the same levels. And that means you were CREATED by freaks. THAT'S just embarrassing. (Shadow: HAHA! You just got owned!... And all humans did, too... Metal: Except for hermaphrodites) Yeah. i may be gay, but I'm SMART. That was arrogant. -_-'

Fox: ha ha ha Joe was Drunk yesterday and left a stupid review on your Q&A…

Joe: THAT WAS MY FRIENDS FAULT!!!! IT WAS A DAMN JOKE I WASN'T REALLY GONNA SUBMIT IT!!!! MY FRIEND SUBMITTED IT BEHIND MY BACK!!!!!

To Slippy: -_-' You? Beat ANYONE? Allow me to explain why this could never be.  
1. I'm probably stronger than you. Which means something, because I'm not very strong.  
2. You can't do anything without four other people to back you up. WITH BOMBS, PLANES, LASERS AND TANKS.  
3. No one likes you as a character. You're expendable, actually: No one bothers to save you in-game wise.  
As you can see, this list might go on for a while. Let me say that you are equivalent to 0. What the factorial did you expect?! (Happy? I didn't swear. Math! :D)

Slippy: I slap myself in my sleep…

Joe: and we wanted to know that why?

To Krystal: (Still pointing at her)

Krystal: I bet you don't have the guts to say what you were going to say just now…

To Joe: Hey, you need to check out this video on youtube: Search Dear card crusher. You'll laugh for 10 minutes, guaranteed.

Joe: I'll check it out later…

To All: Yeah, I'm sorry about the whole fire scene. I was feeling especially energetic and angry, and the two don't mix well together... (Looks away from the group awkwardly)

All: THAT'S RIGHT!!!! FEEL GUILTY!!!!

To Wolf: Get the Au at the square root of 28. t-20 minutes. Incompletes will be erased. (Erasure is quite simple. Your existence will be wiped out)

Wolf: wha?

To Joe: I'm not nasty, you hollow-skulled hectopascal. One just wishes to make others feel uncomfortable. SINE.

Joe: I WAS KIDDING YOU OVERLY SENSITIVE, PESSIMISTIC HOMO!!!!!

To Marcus: What're you looking at, you brain dead binomial?? (Glares angrily)COSINE

Marcus: 3

To All: TANGENT!! If you hadn't guessed, today's topic is math. SOHCAHTOA.

All: 2

To Leon: Sorry if I hadn't noticed that you'd magically left the room!FOIL: First Outer Inner Last! When I made that review, you were in there! Have a problem with it? Deal! (Shoots a murderous look at Leon. Leon suddenly falls over, massive amounts of blood flying for his face. Stupid narrator.. I didn't mean literally!!)

Leon: 1

To Bill: Inverse Matrix! (In condescending tones)

Bill:0

Joe: the countdown is complete… the gas should take affect before he leaves

To Andross: So, as a scientist and supreme evil genius- dictator, could I talk math to you?

Andross: Ummm OK!

To Andrew: You're Slippy's equivalent for Star Wolf.

Andrew: WHA????

To Dash: You're a minor character who was randomly introduced of an old friend of Fox's. no one had even HEARD about you in any other game. How does it make you feel to know that you're a tumor for the Star Fox games?

Dash: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

To Wolfie: You're the final person I'm talking to (General applause.), so I think you should do this: Find a game character called Neku Sakuraba, and try drawing him. The original art style is really cool, and he's actually a unique character.

Wolfe: Maybe…

To All: Later. Maybe I'll make French Onion soup before I come here next time...

Joe: the gas takes affect… NOW!!!

Hakkyou: what the heck?

Joe: that gas will make you straight for the next hour! ENJOY BEING NORMAL!!!!

Hakkyou: DAMN YOU!!!! NOW KRYSTAL SEEMS HOTT TO ME!!!!!!!!

Joe: ha ha ha! Ok next up is Ninja 560!

To Joe: Another thing that Furby said was "I will give you diarrhea" then Demyx starts running to the door saying "Guys wait he's threatening me with sexually transmitted diseases!"

Joe: HA HA HA!!!!

To Joe: hey if you control darkness can't you turn in to Xehanort's Heartless

Joe: I guess…

To Falco: (Glares Evily with a wicked smile and pulls out a sword and swings it at him)

Falco: aaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

To Marcus: How was the sex'?

Marcus: AWESOME!!!!

To Falco: (points out hand and Falco is tied to a poll) I'll tell you what I could do to you (says the most gruesome creepy ideas ever) with a hachet AHAHAHA HAHAHA AHAHAHA

Falco: WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?????

To Joe: can I be on your show?

Joe: sure!

To Fox: Who would win in a beer drinking contest you or Wolf

Fox: Wolf…

To Everyone: I brought MION SONAZAKI

Joe: DAMN YOU!!!!

Mion: HAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA

Joe: Mion better not try to kidnap anyone!!!

To everyone: Have fun with Mion bye

Joe: NO! Don't leave her here!!!!!

Mion: HEEE HEH ISDHFKETJHIDFJIL

Joe: get out of here!

Mion: YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO MEAN!

Joe: you can stay if you don't do anything stupid!

Mion: ok… (_she sits down and crosses her arms_)

Joe: ok now that that's settled here's our first ever reviewer for this Q&A PokeBlue!

(PokeBlue _enters as a orange female feline on anti-gravity skates_)

To Everyone: Sorry, I kinda was in a rush from Starfoxlover's Q&A. Hope the avatar appearance doesn't offend.

Everyone: 'tis alright

To Falco: No reason really. That's the main one really, but I've heard many other reasons why you left.

Falco: eh… ok then…

To Andrew: It's not that I hate you or anything, but why aren't you dead? You've survived so much losses it's a wonder.

Andrew: I AM THE ALL POWERFUL (_gets punched out by Joe_)

Joe: it's annoying when he says it in the game, and it's annoying here…

To Fox and Krystal: This is more along different sources, but is Marcus an only child? If so, plan to have more?

Fox and Krystal: at the moment he's an only child, we do plan to have more later…

To Miyu and Panther: You know you two make a good couple, ever plan to get married?

Miyu and Panther: we already are!

To Joe: Guess I'll try being strange now and do things strangely. Just stop me if I go overboard.

Joe: alright…

To Miyu and Panther: Here have a cookie, both of you. (_presents two cookies to them_)

Miyu and Panther: what? No milk?

Joe: what kind of milk do you want? Dairy? Or Sperm A la mode? HA HA HA HA!!!

Miyu and Panther: HEY! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!

Joe: did you drink the milk in the fridge?

Miyu:yes…

Panther: maybe…

Joe: yeah well, that wasn't milk…

Miyu and Panther: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!

To Andrew: Hey, check what I found out back. A big fat rat. Catch. (_throws it at him_)

Andrew: …

Joe: heh heh… he's knocked out…

To Leon: (_Shoots a few arrows at Leon, pinning him to the wall_) Sorry, about this. (_Puts a oatmeal cookie on his head_)

Leon: THIS DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!!!

To Joe: Sorry, I just couldn't resist. Someone has been doing that to me for the last week or so on an online chat.

Joe: that is kinda funny… online chat huh?

To Fox and Marcus: Sorry about having to do this, but it wouldn't seem fair to leave you two out just because your popular. (_Gets a small drop of a cream from a tube and rubs it on one side of Fox's face, then another drop for the other side_) I find having herbology as a character skill kinda nice sometimes. (_Does the same to Marcus_)

Fox and Marcus: WHAT DID YOU DO???

To Fox and Marcus: That stuff I put on your faces is a substance known as Yohimbine. If you get wiki try checking it out there. It'll tell you what it is.

Joe: Yohimbine is a stimulant drug and purportedly has aphrodisiac qualities. Which in pure english means, it will make you very very horny…

Fox and Marcus: WHA?!?!?!?!

Joe: oh and it will increase your Sex Drive… maybe I should lock you two up before you do anything stuipid…

To Panther and Miyu: Well truth time, the cookies have traces of Aphrodisiac in them. Enjoy.

Panther and Miyu: LET'S GO TO THE BED ROOM!!!!

Joe: agh… if no one knows I guess I'll say it! CHOCOLATE IS A NATURAL APHRODISIAC!!!!

To Everyone: Well I'm going to take my leave, I apologize if you didn't like me silly and strange. Later.

Joe: its fine… just don't use sexual pranks again…

PokeBlue: fine… bye…

Joe: ok now next up is…

Mion: can I leave?

Joe: go ahead

Mion: thanks (_she walks out the door then right back in carrying what seems to be… FARA PHEONIX!!!!)_

Joe: it seems we have a new person to question don't we? Anyways, next up is my Friend lucario22!

To Joe Slayer: I heard you have a dark side. Care to show it to me?

Joe Slayer: OK! But look out…

Joe: yeah he's slightly evil…

(_Joe Slayer begins to build up the strength of his shadow magic, he builds it to Maximum then he turns into_…)

Brode: HELLO!

Joe: don't try anything stupid Brode!

Brode: I wouldn't think of it… Heh heh…

To Wolf: What does your electronic eye do? I mean, does it have night vision or something?

Wolf: it does a lot of things… like X-Ray vision…

To Katt: Tell me what you're thinking about right now!

Katt: I'm thinking about Falco…

Joe: stop there… I don't wanna hear the rest of that sentence…

To Krystal: Can anyone be a telepath? If so, train me please!

Krystal: only those with the ability to do so… such as Cerinians… and vampires…

_Hint hint ha ha ha_

Joe: what the heck are you getting at Narrator?

_It's an inside joke…_

To Marcus: Are you only a telepath, or do you have other powers?

Marcus: I don't really know, I think it's only telepathy though…

To Dash: You aren't a bad flyer, but Wolf is still the best one here.

Dash: your right…

Joe: I quite disagree… you see Fox always out flies Wolf, even with an inferior air craft…

To Andross: Will you never die?

Andross: I don't know… WHY AM I SO MISUNDERSTOOD???

To Miyu: Are you married?

Miyu: yes! I'm married to Panther!

To Fay: How well do you know Krystal?

Fay: not too well actually…

To Wolf, Falco and Fox: How do you do those illusions thing? It's so awesome!

All three: wait what?

To all: The airboard competition has been postponed due to unexpected technical problems (such as making the flight path through Corneria safe). Sorry for the inconvenience, and please all take a cookie.

All: mann… COOKIES!!!!

Joe: dammit! I was looking forward to racing you!

That's all for now! Cya soon!

Everyone: see ya!

Joe: now… let me see… what song will I play today?... AH! INDESTRUCTIBLE! BY: Disturbed!

_All the Authors (Joe, Krizz, and Shadow) take up their instruments and get ready to play…_

_The music starts_

"Cry Havoc and let slip the dogs of war" – Mark Antony

"Annihilation will be unavoidable"- Disturbed

Another mission, the powers have called me away  
Another time to carry the colors again  
My motivation, an oath I've sworn to defend,  
To win the honor of coming back home again!  
No explanation will matter after we begin  
Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within  
My true vocation! And now my unfortunate friend  
You will discover a war you're unable to win  
I'll have you know, that I've become

Indestructible! Determination that is incorruptible!  
From the other side a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know,  
That their opponent had to be invincible!  
Take a last look around, while you're alive,  
I'm an indestructible master of war!

Another reason, another cause for me to fight  
Another fuse uncovered now, for me to light  
My dedication, to all that I've sworn to protect,  
I carry out my orders without a regret!  
My declaration, embedded deep under my skin  
A permanent reminder of how it began  
No hesitation, when I am commanded to strike  
You need to know that you're in for the fight of your life!  
You will be shown, how I've become

Indestructible! Determination that is incorruptible!  
From the other side a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know,  
That their opponent had to be invincible!  
Take a last look around, while you're alive,  
I'm an indestructible master of war!

I'm indestructible! Determination that is incorruptible!  
From the other side a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know,  
That their opponent had to be invincible!  
Take a last look around, while you're alive,  
I am indestructible (indestructible)

Indestructible! Determination that is incorruptible!  
From the other side a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know,  
That their opponent had to be invincible!  
Take a last look around, while you're alive,  
I'm an indestructible master of war!

"I am an indestructible master of war"- Disturbed

_The music stops, the place reverts back to normal, the crowd is cheering…_

Joe: well that's all! Hope you loved every second of this show! See ya! Next time on!

Audience: Q&A in the Shadows!!!


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: thanks to everyone who reviews I couldn't do this without ya!_

Joe: first up today is my good friend lucario22!

To Brode: What kind of stuff can you do? And will you fight me?

Brode: I can manipulate darkness and I can become a pure shadow being, I am more powerful than regular Joe Slayer

To Joe: Vampire... Yeah that sounds pwnsome! But telepathy can be problematic sometimes don't you think?

Joe: yeah I think it could.

To Joe Slayer: hey you still there?

Brode: No only I am here in his place

To Krystal: You know, last month I got into this bad accident... I don't want to talk about it... But anyway, Marcus donated some of his blood to me. Do you think that could make me have any sort of powers? Hey what kind of powers do Cerinians have anyway?

Krystal: I'm not sure whether or not you would get powers from that, but our powers are Telepathy, Telekinesis, And the ability to manipulate pure energy

To Marcus: how does telepathy feel like? Did you improve since last time?

Marcus: it feels strange, and I don' t think I've improved much

To Fox and Wolf: How would it feel like to exchange your Wolfens and Arwings? Are they THAT different anyway? By the way Wolf, Wolfens are cooler than Arwings.

Fox: eh, idk.

Wolf: neither do I, and thanks I also think Wolfens are better

Joe: then why do you get shot down in every battle even against an ArwingI

To Fara: OMG Fara Pheonix! You're like, so cool in the comics! Is it true that you're super rich? And that you're a flight instructor? Wow meeting Fara here...

Fara: AAAAAAAH! TOO MANY QUESTIONS! Ok 1. Yes 3. Thanks!

To Leon: You will never believe me but... You see, I saw this graph, which was about food in high school. At the bottom it was stuff like "Food bought in Wal-mart" and the top was "Crap from vending machine". But what really caught my eye was... "Food prepared on the grill... By Leon"! Do you go to high school?

Leon: huh? Uh… uh… I DON'T WANNA GO TO SCHOOL MOMMY!!!!!

To Panther and Falco: Do you mind doing an IQ test? And telling me the results?

Panther and Falco: we don't mind!

Falco: Done! My score is 116

Panther: Mine is 163!

To Wolf: Can I fly in your time for a week please? Or at least borrow a Wolfen one day?

Wolf: sure! (_throws him the keys_)

To everyone: since a certain person is growing impatient, I shall have to shorten my reviews (Denna: Hey! You promised me that hotdog!) Whatever... Anyway the tournament is back on, but unfortunately I won't be participating due to... An injury... Anyway sign ups cost 10,000 Credits each, extra material is available in the lobby, and there will be visitors from another system too! I just found out about them, but apparently they know me and Joe... Strange... Ok until then, Bye!

Everyone: BYE!

...  
To Joe: Sorry but before I leave, do you mind if I stay to witness another person's questions? I'm ok if you aren't, but It would be cool...

Joe: sure! Plus there are hotdogs here to shut Denna up

Denna: HEY!

_Joe punches Denna_

Joe: DON'T YOU HEY ME!!!!

Joe: anyways up next is Gamer-Fox91!

(_walks in through another portal of light_)

To Joe: "How's it going, buddy? I'm glad you played Indestructible after my last visit, but now I want to face you on Dragonforce's Through The Fire and Flames on Guitar Hero I, Xbox 360 version. What do you say, are you in or out?"  
(_after the match_) To Fox, Falco, and Wolf: "You guys look pretty bored. How about facing me in Super Smash Bros. Brawl?" (_all three of them agree to the challenge_) "All right, then. Just give me a second to prepare the stage." (_he walks off-stage and brings in a plasma-screen tv and a Nintendo Wii with four GameCube controllers_) "Alright, has everybody picked their characters?" (_Fox, Falco, and Wolf play as themselves, while I choose Snake_) "Ok, we're fighting on the Shadow Moses Island stage." (_the fight starts and after Metal Gear Rex appears, Slippy gets scared_) Slippy: "Ah! Make it go away!" (_I win about two minutes later_) Guys: "You cheated!" "I did not, I just know everyone's strong points and weakpoints!"

Joe: a little long there don't you think?

George: Nah!

To Krystal: "I can't believe you got hurt by a crazed guy. Here, I'll fix your hair for you." (_snaps his fingers and Krystal's hair becomes neat_)

Krystal: thanks!

To Katt: "I don't think you needed to be harmed during that flea bath. Let me fix that face." (_snaps fingers again and all the leftover water on her suit and face dries up_)

Katt: thank you!

To Falco: "Oh, man those bee stings really did a number on your face. Don't worry you won't feel a thing." (_snaps his fingers one last time and the pain leaves Falco_)

Falco(relief in his voice): THANK YOU!

To Marcus: "Here you go. I hope you love chocolate as much as your parents do." (_gives him a basket of Snickers, Reese's, and other kinds of milk chocolate_) "Enjoy, but try to share with everyone, ok?" (_gives him a hug_)

Marcus: uuuuh thanks?

Joe: DAMMIT! George how many times do I have to tell you! PEOPLE DON'T like to be touched! Especially guys don't like to be touched by other guys!

To everyone: "See you next time." (_walks out front door while humming to Every Time We Touch by Cascada_)

Everyone: see ya!

Joe: next up we have StarlightDragon!

To Fox: *puts _a weird looking belt on him then takes out cell phone and types 5 three times and phone says "standing by" puts the phone in the slot on the belt and the phone says "complete" red lines move over him untill he gains an armor_* what are you gonna do now? look up kamen rider faiz for more details and just to clarify to anyone who cares i know full well the faiz belt only works for orophenochs or people who have orophenoch DNA. lets just say i used my magic to fix that.

Fox: okaaaaaayyyy…

To Fox again: what was it like in the force point temples?

Fox: it was strange, the energy there was nearly overwhelming

Joe: well he just disappeared so next we have the ever infamous Hakkyou

To Joe: (Eye twitches)... You have a ten second head start. (In reference to the gas.) (10 seconds later) I'M GONNA KILL YOU YOU LITTLE BITCH YOU'LL WISH THAT YOUR MOTHER NEVER PUSHED YOU OUT OF HER WOMB ,ow, I tripped- I'LL KILL YOU! (Eventually, Hakkyou catches him and stabs him in the stomach)

Joe: ummm that won't do anything… I'm an immortal

To Insanity Spiral (yes, I have gotten into Shadow's consciousness.): (Kicks him in the shin) You don't exist! Never!

I.S.: OWWWWWWWWW!

To All: In a way, i am. I take great pride in not smelling like a piece of shit that has been stepped on by filthy hobos and then shat on again by some nasty looking animal.  
And also, I'm trying to teach myself to go along with things- bear with me. -_-'

All: OOOOKAAAAAAYYYY…

To Leon: You suck. I hope you know that. Your rival is FALCO. FALCO!! I mean, seriously- you could have picked anyone, but you picked FALCO?!

Leon: IMPUDENT HUMAN YOU WILL NOT INSULT LEON THAT WAY!

To All: Funnily enough, some recent week was Rainbow week. i was laughing every time I heard this.

Joe: surprisingly that actually is funny

To Shadow: (Hits him over the head) Learn how to control your alter egos. Here's a cookie. (Hits him again) I'm training you. Timid hired me.

Shadow: YOU LIAR!

Hakkyou: okay, so what? I lied!

To All: Can any one here skateboard? I wanna learn how. Biking just seems so conventional.

Joe: I'm not exactly sure but I think I'm the only one here that skateboards

To MAHCUS(Marcus): You're in a book I'm reading. Except you're a reformed druggie (Human) with red hair and is currently attending a Buddhist school.

Marcus: huh? What is a Buddhist?

To Wolf: Au is the Periodic sign for Gold, and the square root of 28 is 14. So, this means get the gold at 14. Now, how many fourteens are there here? Ages and objects count.

Joe: I'm 14

Marcus: I'm 14

Denna: there are 14 hotdogs left!

Nathan (lucario22): I'm 14!

To Krystal: Errm, I actually wasn't going to say something. Sometimes, there's too much to say.

Krystal: what are you talking about?

To Slippy: No, that's just me beating you up when you're most vulnerable. Oh, sorry, you're ALWAYS at your most vulnerable.

Slippy: HEY!

To All: And I don't feel guilty. It's just so awkward... Because you all smell bad (Moves away with the top of his shirt over his nose) Seriously, ever heard of a shower?

All: (smell themselves) We think your smelling your upper lip!

Hakkyou:With that I'm off. (Hakkyou is walking away, when he sees everyone he's ever insulted.) 0_0 Shit. RUN!! (Hakkyou proceeds to run away)

Joe: (shoots Hakkyou with a tranquilizer dart and sends all the fangirls after him) since he's gay that should be funny to see… anyways next up is Ninja560!

To Joe: another thing the ferby said is "I will kill your mommy with an axe", "You smell like a camle's ass", and "I got a gun I'm going to shoot you now"

Joe: that's a riot but you spelt camel wrong

To Wolf: are you married

Wolf: no

To Marcus: How do you like me

Marcus: you're a good guy

To Joe: I'm a ghost (starts fling around) I'm kidding

Joe: FREAK! AAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!! (Joe has a mental break down and takes the sword Inuyasha uses) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! (he slices the building in half with an energy blade) YOU WILL ALL DIE UNDER MY DEMON WRATH!!!! MUAHAHAHA!!!!!

To Fox: FIRE (Shoots fire at him) my magic

Fox: AH!

To Joe: I want to sing a song called fake wings.

Shine bright morning light  
Now in the air the spring is coming  
Sweet blowing wind  
Singing down the hills and valleys  
Keep your eyes on me  
Now we're on the edge of hell  
Dear my love, sweet morning light  
Wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far  
Shine bright morning light  
Now in the air the spring is coming  
Sweet blowing wind  
Singing down the hills and valleys  
Keep your eyes on me  
Now we're on the edge of hell  
Dear my love, sweet morning light  
Wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far

Joe: HE HA HOO HA HE (is still insane) DIE! (slices at Ninja)

To everyone: Bye and here take Sora (Throws Sora on Marcus)

Marcus and Sora: owww!

Joe: YOU WILL ALL DIE! (gets knocked out by a green Female fox that sorta looks like Krystal)

???: I am Jessica, Joes Co-Host, and now that he's gone insane temporarily I guess I'll have to host, anyways up next we have PokeBlue! (VenomDark we will not answer your questions cuz frankly your retarded and we don't like Anon reveiwers)

To Everyone: Hello again guys.

Everyone hey!

To Joe: Aww, and I kinda liked those jokes. By the way is that how aphrodisiacs work? I thought it also increased attractivness, namingly Krystal and whoever Marcus would be dating.

Jessica: Joe is incapacitated, Naw aphrodesiacs work as a stimulant to make a man or woman have more sex drive and make them very very horny.

To Joe: Yeah, I actually found the cookie thing somewhat annoying. But I did find it rather amusing once in a while.

Jessica: again, Joe is incapacitated.

To Andrew: Was that rat too big, or you just scared of rodents?

Andrew: no I think somebody knocked me out

To Falco: Did you like Katt in pink or grey fur?

Falco: Pink! Definitely!

To Wolf: Why do you wear spikes?

Wolf: cuz they're cool

To Joe Slayer: What's your usual occupation?

Joe Slayer: I'm a lone mercenary.

To Joe: Okay mischief time. Like last time, just stop me if I go too far.

Jessica: I will.

To Andross: You know Andross, something I find that sucks for you is that you can never get rid of anything that stucks to the back of your head, *lies* like that spider.

Andross: AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! SPIDER! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!

To Marcus: Sorry I'm picking on you again, but check these pics I found. (Shows Marcus the photos, most are him at embaressing moments Fox and Krystal found cute) Want me to show the others?

Marcus: NO! PLEASE DON'T!

To Falco: *Plucks one of his tail feathers* Sorry.

Falco: oww!

To Katt: *Takes a little string and ties the feather on Katt's head so sticks straight up* Now you look like Gwendolyn. (smiles)

Katt: who's Gwendolyn?

To Krystal: Hold still. *Puts some whip cream on her snout, half an inch away from her nose* Almost done. *Adds a cherry on top of the whip cream*

Krystal: wha?

To Krystal: *Looks at her, cocking head side to side* Ha, I so told that idiot that whip cream doesn't blend in with your snout to make it look like ice cream, he owes me five bucks. *Jumps up and down in triumph* Sorry I had to do that, but what better way to prove a point than testing it.

Krystal: It's ok!

To Everyone: I better get going I got other matters at hand to take...wait I'm forgetting something.

Everyone: huh?

To Leon: *Sticks a rice krispy on his forehead. *Smiles a large grin and runs off before Leon could pummel him.*

Leon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!

Jessica: ok up next is !

(Burst through the 22 inch thick wall riding a paper airplane. Wolf wets himself upon mah gloryus enouirtihtry)

Jessica: ah well that's the wrong Q&A

To FF220: YOU WHORE! I THOUGHT WE HAD A THING!

FF220: YOUR TALKING TO THE AUTHOR HERE! WTF ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?????

To FF220: But... what about the time when we went to that Christmas party... and... and... YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!

FF220: THAT WAS FALCO!

To FF220: Oh, really? That was Falco? Huh, I must have gotten drunk and halucinated again... . .

FF220: THAT'S RIGHT! ADMIT YOUR MISTAKE!

To Wolf: Have you ever wanted to dissappear? (pulls out dagger)

Wolf: no not really!

To Krystal: I like Coldplay. They're my favorite band... besides Tiger Army... and, I have no clue why, but Fall Out Boy is getting shat on by everyone. I personally think SOMEONE has to like them... So Fall out boy is cool to. My friend said he was going to shoot me because it took me more than 30 seconds to realize he was playing Led Zepplin. Or whatever. I cant spell. He also said he'd kill me if I didn't know who David Bowie was. I think he's GAY! but that's only my opinion.

Krystal: are you talking to me about guy stuff? I do not compute! (explodes) (she walks out of the kitchen) WHAT HAPPENED TO THE ANDROID ME???

To Falco: You asswad! You pretend to know stuffs about metal, rock, and vocabulary, but you're a fucking Dilettante!

Falco: MEH! (sticks out his tongue at Mr.B)

To FF220: Well, I'm out. Always remember, Spay and neuter your foxes! (approaches Fox and Krystal with a pair of rusty safety scissors.)

FF220: AH! (he transports Mr.B away before he can do anymore damage)

Jessica: oookaaaayyy, well up next we have Shadowshinobi57!

To Joe: (Flies through the window, clad only in boxers. All the fangirls in the audience cheer and whistle, and some in the front try and grab at him) Yah! Get away! Save it for my Q&A! (Grabs a soul reaper robe out of...thin air?!?!) Yes, me be awesome that way.

Jessica: Joe is incapacitated at the moment

To GamerFox91: Me...evil? Well yes...But WHERE DO YOU GET OFF?! I'm only bringing the laughs and yucks. If I choose to use my expendable shadow powers, I will. I respect you standing up to me, but I'm afraid you, nor anyone else, have a say in the matter. (Summons him a pet phoenix) If you shut up about my "style" on this Q&A, and all the others, it's yours to keep.

George: ok! YAY!

To everyone: And I apologize for Insanity Spiral's behavior. He is...well, insane, as the name implies.

Everyone: 'tis alright.

To Marcus and Fox: ...

Marcus and Fox: what?

To Marcus and Fox: (Attempts to scrape off any of the Yohimbine from their cheeks. He rubs the remainder on his cheeks) Bohaha...Now I wait.

Marcus and Fox: oooookaaaaayyy…

To everyone: I have a challenge waiting for you. Each of you will have to complete it to win the prize. The prizes will be issued next episode. And you cannot start your assignment until I say go.

To Fox: Your assignment is to shoot down all the targets leading from Corneria to an asteroid field. They will then go through to Venom, where you must retrieve a suitcase of equipment that belongs to the Cornerian Military's science division, stolen by Venom soldiers. Once you return them, come back here.

To Krystal: You must search the streets of Corneria for ten people who are thinking about peach mango smoothies and a large serving of french fries. Once you find them, you must tag them with these stamps. (Hands her the stamps) I will register if they are indeed the targets through my computer.

To Falco: You will go to three different stations on three different planets: Katina, Venom, and Fichina. There, you will get a third of a new booster system. Once you have each piece installed, you will fly the stretch of space between the planets with the booster system until you break the speed record for fighter sized craft. The speed in your Arwing will be registered through my computer. It will tell me when you break the record.

To Slippy: You will construct a bio suit, equipped with rockets, a gattling gun, jets with a 24-hour flight time, night vision, infared targeting system, and a cloaking mechanism. This must be able to house the user, plus two others in the hull, along with enough for weaponry. Show me when you do.

To Katt: You must have your fur styled in a salon on Venom, Fichina, Corneria, Katina, and MacBeth. Use this to confirm it. (Hands her a card) Only the hair stylists I chose have the required scanner to verify proof of you being there. Plus, the hair must stay how they style it in the area they do.

To Bill: You are assigned to shoot down the communication towers of a rouge pirate group on Katina. After that, you will take down their bases via Landmaster, and then capture their leader. You may have backup, but they are only allowed to assist with the enemy fighters, and you are only allowed to a squad of five. Bring the leader here to verify that you have done this.

To Marcus: You're going to construct new weaponry for the team. The weaponry is mainly enhanced versions of the old armaments. Once you do, you must install them to your ship and search and destroy the auto piloted Arwings I sent to fly around Lylat. There are ten in total.

To Wolf: You must dock in Sargasso Station and locate the twenty power cells in the generators. They each are labeled according to the generator, as are the generators themselves. You must put them in the appropriate place. This will spike the power levels, signaling my computer to tell me so.

To Leon: Your task will be to search out a power station in an asteroid field, previously shut off causing lack of power to Sargasso station. The unidentified power grid will be signaled to my monitor.

To Panther: You must fill each of these ten solar generators with pure energy from Solar. What I mean by pure is that you must be as close as you can get to receive sufficient energy. Once they're full, bring them back here.

To Andross: With that hideous giant face of yours, you must break into the core of an artificially constructed and uninhabited planet outside of the Lylat System. Once you do, you must rig ten explosives to destroy it.

To Andrew: I have made three clones of you. You must find and destroy the one with the key card. Once you do, take the card and disable the forcefield on Venom to allow Cornerian forces to invade and destroy an enemy base.

To Dash: There are three major gangs running around Corneria City, each with numbers a little over a hundred. I want you to take them all down and capture each of their leaders. Bring them here when you do.

To Fay and Miyu: Huh...Assignment for both at the same time. You two will go to MacBeth and collect leftover minerals from the mines. However can reach a full storage of them and reach here first wins out of you two.

To the Joes and Jessica: You three, I'm afraid, must stay and watch. Kinda sad, really. But you must.

To everyone who got assignments: Your assignments will start at the end of the episode. At the start of the next, Joe will announce the winners: first, second, and third place. Good luck, everyone. And don't stop being prodigious! Ja mata!

_Everyone starts their challenges._

_Joe wakes up_

Joe: yo quiero agua, ummm I mean I want water, I'm gonna go get some so Jessica can wrap this up… anyways I'll be back in a few seconds with a song ah my head hurts…

Jessica: now today all that happened was amazing wasn't it? I'm the new co- host and all that Jazz.

Joe: ok I'm back! Now time for the song! ONE! BY: METALLICA!

_Joe, Krizz and Shadow get their instruments, this time Shadow sings_

I can't remember anything  
Can't tell if this is true or dream  
Deep down inside I feel to scream  
This terrible silence stops me

Now that the war is through with me  
I'm waking up, I cannot see  
That there is not much left of me  
Nothing is real but pain now

Hold my breath as I wish for death  
Oh please, God, wake me

Back in the womb it's much  
too real  
In pumps life that I must feel  
But can't look forward to reveal  
Look to the time when I'll live

Fed through the tube that sticks in me  
Just like a wartime novelty  
Tied to machines that make me be  
Cut this life off from me

Hold my breath as I wish for death  
Oh please, God, wake me

Now the world is gone, I'm just one  
Oh God, help me  
Hold my breath as I wish for death  
Oh please, God, help me

Darkness imprisoning me  
All that I see  
Absolute horror  
I cannot live  
I cannot die  
Trapped in myself  
Body my holding cell

Landmine has taken my sight  
Taken my speech  
Taken my hearing  
Taken my arms  
Taken my legs  
Taken my soul  
Left me with life in hell

Joe: so how did you like it?

Jessica: anyways that's all!

Joe: see ya nextime!

Jessica: only on!

Everyone: Q&A IN THE SHADOWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8: quite a few changes.

Jessica: hey! Sorry but Joe is busy running around making changes, you'll see! We'll be right back after these commercials!

(Commercial)

Announcer dude: Have you ever just wanted somebody to shut up?

Announcer dude: Tired of parents fighting?

Announcer dude: Want your friends to stop bothering you for the game controller?

Announcer dude: Then you need EMO SPRAY!!!! The spray will instantly make them Emo make them shut up and make them leave you in peace!

Announcer dude: Side effects may include but are not limited to cutting of the wrist, attempted… or succeeded suicide, vomiting, explosive diarrhea, implosive diarrhea, and others too gruesome to mention…

(12 hours of ridiculous commercials later)

Jessica: we're back!

Joe: YEP! We made quite a few changes, let's have Announcer dude first describe the changes we've made to ourselves.

(Joe walks out to the center of the area they are currently in… where are they? Anyways)

Announcer dude: Joe has made quite a few changes! He is no longer an Anthro but is now a Human, he is tall, skinny but muscular, is white skinned, has medium long black hair that is brushed slightly to the left, he is wearing a white undershirt with a black button up over shirt, with the top two buttons unbuttoned, he is wearing black jeans, black shades, and has his recently purchased (normal) samurai sword sheathed at his side.

(Joe walks off the stage and Jessica takes his place)

Announcer dude: Wow! Jessica is now a human… she has a very feminine physique with nice curves and (Joe: stop gawking and keep describing!) huh? Oh, oh yeah, she has blonde hair and blue eyes, she is white skinned, she is wearing a green t-shirt that if you look from (Joe: STOP WITH THE PERVERSION!) ok! And she has blue jeans on….

Jessica: (whispering to Joe) why is the Announcer dude so perverted?

Joe: (whispering to Jessica) hell if I know…

Joe: (out loud) ok, now to show why we made this next change we will now show you a flash back (that wavy swirly thing that indicates a flash back happens)

(they are now just outside the building where Q&A in the Shadows has taken place every episode since the beginning)

Joe: I'm tired, and ready to go home, what about you?

Jessica: so am I let's go

(the two begin to walk away from the building, when Joe realizes he forgot to dismiss the audience)

Joe: I'll go do it (he walks up to the door he grabs the doorknob and right when he does, the entire audience, and the Starfox team run out of the building, he grabs Krystal as she is running past him) what's going on?!?! (before Krystal can reply the building explodes, Joe casts a spell that protects everyone from the blast) is everyone alright?

Everyone: yeah, we think so…

Joe: I need some answers, what happened?

Krystal: some guy in the audience stood up and had a button in his hand, and explosives strapped to him, when we tried to capture him, he hit a button and a 10 second count down started…

Joe: DAMNIT JACK!

Everyone: who?

Joe: Jack is this guy who keeps trying to ruin me and all my success, he's immortal which explains why he wasn't blown to smithereens when he set off that bomb. (Joe looks up and sees Jack flying over him with a helicopter, flipping him the bird) yeah well, FUCK YOU TOO JACK!

(the wavy swirly thing happens again)

Joe: and that's why we mad this change in area! (Lights come on all around, revealing what looks like a modified Football stadium, there are over 200,000 in the audience, instead of grass its linoleum flooring, there are rooms on the sides, a bedroom, a torture room, a food room, a combat training room, and more rooms that will modify themselves on request) how cool is this?!?!

Audience and cast: VERY COOL!

(a guy in a suit walks in and whispers something in Joe's ear, Joe whispers something back, the scene changes to just ouside the gate)

Guy in Suit: Sorry. I can't let you through.

Shadow: Why not?! I'm the host of Q&A Madness, and my stadium was destroyed! I need a new one!

Guy In Suit: That's perfectly understandable. But, this stadium is being used.

Metal: What for?

Guy In Suit: A concert.

Metal: IS IT METALLICA?!?!?!?!!?!?!

Guy In Suit: No, it's Hannah Montana.

Timid, Shadow, and Metal: …

They walk away, not wanting to even touch what that poseur Hannah had touched.

(back inside)

Joe: sorry someone was trying to rent the place…

Guy In Suit: he's gone, I had to tell them it was a Hannah Montana concert though.

Joe: (he shudders) whatever you had to do to get him to go away… but a Hannah Montana concert?

Guy In Suit: it was the first thing repulsive that came to mind…

Joe: super repulsive…

Jessica: anyways, let's bring in the cast!

(a Helicopter lands in the middle of the field, and all of the cast comes out, along with Fara Phoenix, Vixy, and James as new members of the cast)

Jessica: now! On with the questions!

Joe: that's my line!

Jessica: so? (she smiles mischievously)

Joe: o.o okaayyy…

Jessica: first up we have, George!

(walks in through front door)

To everyone: "I'm back." (in Elvis voice) "Thank you, thank you very much ladies and gentlemen!"

Everyone: huh?

(in normal voice) To Falco: "Leon's really annoying, isn't he?"

Falco: yes, yes he is…

To Fay and Miyu: "I'm sorry that I don't know you two that much since you've hardly appeared in the series, but you two are quite cute, just like Katt and Krystal. Anyways, if you owned your own ships, what would you name them?"

Fay: Fluffy!

Miyu: Red Ribbon!

Joe: ?? I iz confuzzled…

To Panther: "How'd/where'd you get that white line of hair by your right eye?"

Panther: PANTHER DOES NOT DYE HIS HAIR, PANTHERS HAIR IS NOT REALLY WHITE! HE DID NOT FORGET TO DYE THAT PATCH!!!!

Joe: Okayyy… oh and if you speak in 3rd person again, I will hurt you…

To everyone: "Out of all the voices you've had, which ones do you prefer the most?"

Everyone: our current voices…

To Fox: "Since you, Slippy, and Bill went to the same school together, would you mind talking about your fondest memories, or any awards you recieved?"

Fox: I don't really remember any, most of the time it was "party, party, party party party party, party" that's all it was man

To Slippy: "So you've upgraded the Arwings, Landmasters, and Rob. But what about the Blue Marine, have you upgraded that?"

Slippy: you mean the blue Mariner? We haven't had to use it…

To Shadow: "Thanks for the gift. Now I'll give you one of your own." (he hands out two Master Balls) "Inside these are two special Pokemon I've just evolved, they're a Lucario and a Ninetales. While their genders haven't developed yet, they'll appear depending on how they're raised in the next three chapters. I've already got myself a male Lucario and a female Ninetales. If you take good care of them, they will stay with you and take care of you in your own Q&A. However, if they're mistreated, you won't get Pokemon from me ever again." "You're allowed to record their progress and moves if you want, but that's all for now."

Shadow: AWESOME! (he lets them out of the pokeballs and turns them into a shadow Lucario and a shadow Ninetales with his shadow powers)

To Slippy: "Was it fun watching the match against me and your best friends?"

Slippy: duuuuuuuuuh no? heh he hoo ha heeeeee (Slippy starts rampaging around the room like a mad man on crack) MEJJEJFKLSAD:LJRL:W!

Joe: Slippy! (snaps his fingers) DOWN BOY!

(Slippy drops to the floor sorta like Inuyasha does when Kagome says that)

Slippy: OWWW!

To Marcus: "I'm glad you liked the chocolate, here's some chocolate milk." (hands him a cup of Nestle Nesquik)

Marcus: CHOCOLATE MIIIIIIIILLLLLLLK!!!!!!!!!!!!! (he grabs the glass and gulps it down, then throws it against the wall breaking it) aaaaaahhh… that was good…

To Fox, Falco, and Wolf: "What's your favorite item to use in Super Smash Bros. Brawl?"

All of them: THE SMASH BALL! DUUUUUHH!!!!!!!!

To everyone: "That's all for now." (pulls out an autograph book, a pen, and a digital camera) "Would you mind if I took two quick pictures and recieved your autographs?" (three minutes later) "Thanks! Good-Bye for now." (Disappears)

Everyone: what a strange kid…

Joe: you can say that again…

Everyone: what a strange kid…

Joe: I didn't mean literally!!!

Jessica: (stares at Joe for a while, then when he notices looks away) Ummm uhhh… yeah next up we have StarlightDragon… or as he's called in Hakkyou's Q&A Erik…

to wolf: hey wolf *gives him the Kaixa Belt* what are you gonna do now?

Wolf: (throws it back) I don't need your puny weapons

Joe: someone got off on the wrong side of the bed today…

Wolf: STFU

Joe: (glares at Wolf)

to fox: can you really kick at high speeds? if so for how long?

Fox: IT'S A GAME YOU IDIOT!!!! OF COURSE I CAN'T REALLY DO THAT!

to andross: i must say your millitary and its technolengy was most impressive.

Andross: go kiss ass somewhere else

to andrew: you were beat by a oversized moth that's just sad.

Andrew: and you were beat up by a 4 year old girl, that's just pathetic…

Erik: how did you know about that??? (runs away crying)

Joe: verrry strange…

Jessica: (Walks up to Joe and kisses him)

Joe: ??? (look of confusion)

Jessica: (kisses Joe again then drags him into a room)

Steven: well! I'm a temp host! I'm only here if they are both not able to answer… very well our next interviewer is Hakkyou!

Hakkyou: where's Joe?

To Joe:"To Marcus: "Here you go. I hope you love chocolate as much as your parents do." (gives him a basket of Snickers, Reese's, and other kinds of milk chocolate) "Enjoy, but try to share with everyone, ok?" (gives him a hug)  
Marcus: uh thanks?  
Joe: DAMMIT! George how many times do I have to tell you! PEOPLE DON'T like to be touched! Especially guys don't like to be touched by other guys!"

Hakkyou: I beg to differ (smirkitty smirk smirk)

Steven: my knowledge database says (Steven is an android) that Joe would say: NASTY!

To Slippy: (Punches Slippy) DON'T HEY ME BITCH. (high fives Joe.)

Steven: (high fives for Joe) Joe would say: HELL YEAH!

To Joe: I don't care if you're immortal- that just means I can torture you endlessly. But I don't feel like it! I'm too happy right now (Sits down contentedly)

Steven: Joe would mumble: Thank god.

To Marcus: Please tell me that Joe himself knows what a Buddhist is and you just don't for the sake of comedy.

Marcus: he knows what a Buddhist is… he just likes to make fun of me for not knowing… (glares where Joe was sitting) ummm where did he go… and on that note where did Jessica go?

Krystal: no where! Don't pay attention to the fact that they're gone!

Marcus: mom I'm 14… I know where they went , I was just acting Innocent for your sake…

Krystal: we know where they went… but not even I know what they're doing…

Fox: they could just be in there to make us think something…

Krystal: or they could really be doing something

Hakkyou: LET ME ASK MY DAMN QUESTIONS!!!!!!

To Krystal: (Messes up her hair a bit) People are getting a lot taller than me -_-'

Krystal: who was that? (looks around then looks down) oh it was you…

To Katt: I once had a cat, and he liked water. I miss him... (Sad montage moment)

Katt: ever heard of a shower? (holds her nose and moves away from him

To Falco: You may not feel the pain, but you forgot that you're allergic to bees (Am not!) You are. Here's a document on your health status (Said document is procured) (Well, shit. ((Falls over and foams at the mouth)

Falco: (goes into a seizure)

Katt: shouldn't we do something?

Hakkyou: lets let him suffer…

To Wolf: Can I ride your Wolfen?(Hahahaha. HINTY HINTY HINT)

Wolf: NAARGAHGRAHGRAHGRHARGAGH!

To All: Sowhat? Big whoop want to fight about it? Sorry, Shadow, sorry!! Aboot it. I forgot. I'm Canadian. -_- (Sigh)

Steven: An' was so bad aboot bein' Canadian, eh?

Hakkyou: you makin' fun of Canadians, eh? I'm gonna kill ya! (attacks Steven, the Android grabs him by the throat and throws him off)

Hakkyou: that's one strong Android!

To Fox: I recently played Adventures, and I thought it was a joke. An utter failure. It was like they decided "Hey, LOZ was good, why not this?" but then they took out all of the fun. And introduced that ho-bagitty person over there.

Fox&Joe(through a speaker): WHAT DID YOU CALL MY WIFE?

Joe(Still through a speaker): uh I mean friend…

Fox: (glares in Joe's general direction)

To Ms. Ho-bag: Come on. You know what you were wearing.

Krystal: call me a ho-bag again and you're going in the dumpster

To Slippy: Also, I carry salt on me. You'd best be careful.

Slippy: salt is for snails retard…

To Leon: Actually, I will. In fact, I technically own you.

Leon: (appears in purple pimp clothes) no I own you! My name is A Pimp Named Slickback.

To Joe: Yeah, it's actually happening this week. My timeline is very messed up. But still, it's retardedly funny. They have these stupid promotional things on all of the doors in the school, showing how 'faggot' is a derogatory term and hat it means a bundle of sticks meant for burning. I knew this before hand. Ha. Allow me to use it in context! (Alone we are twigs, but together we create a mighty faggot! HAHAHAH!)

Steven: (shudders) that's just gross man!

To All: BYE! (Trips) Ow... Oh no! Look at all of the money and candy and delicious foods that I dropped! I hope no one eats them before I can get to them!  
(One feast later) Your welcome and good bye.  
See? i am becoming nicer:)

Steven: work on it a bit more and you may not be a total jerk… Ok, and now, next up we have Ninja!

Ninja: where is Joe?

Steven: he is… occupied at the moment…

To Joe: Did I make you go insane I am so sorry about that

Steven: Joe would say: it's a'ight

To Jessica: here (tosses a giant sword at her) keep it

Steven: I'll give that to her…

To everyone: What's that (drinks a weird liquid)

Steven: oh no…

To everyone: AH! HAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAH

Everyone: WHERE'S THE ANTIDOTE???

(Liz tackles him and pours a liquid in his mouth)

Liz: There I need to fix this

To everyone: What happened oh will back to my questions

Everyone: O.O

To Sora: Wait you're still here

Sora: yep!

(Axle walks in) Axle: got it Memorized?!?

To Fox: DIARRHEA

Fox: BLOODY PISS!!!!!!!!

To Krystal: Hi

Krystal: huh? Who? What? When? Where? Why?

To Jessica: I will kill your mommy with an axe!

Steven: Voy a golpearte

To everyone: Well I need to go oh and before I go (Tosses knives at Falco) Bye

Falco: you missed!

Everyone: bye strange Ninja boy who can't hit the side of a barn with his weapons

Steven: up next is ShadowShinnobi!

To everyone: Ah yes...What an excellent spectacle. You all did marvelous in your tasks. But, only three can win. So...

To Falco: Good job. I shall grant you one wish. Choose wisely.

Falco: I wish I could meet my dad.

John Lombardi: son?

Falco: DAD?!?!?!?! (as this goes on in the background Shadow continues)

To Krystal: Awesome job. You may have two wishes. Go at it.

Krystal: first: I wish for complete restoration of Cerinia and everyone on it, and second: I want the most expensive and stylish purse in the universe!

(both wishes are granted)

To Wolf: Congrats on your success! Three wishes are now yours!

Wolf: I wish for my eye back, my Wolfen to be fully upgraded, and for my parents to be alive

(all the wishes are granted)

Wolf: Mom! Dad! (he runs up and hugs them)

To Marcus: If I'm right, you must be in high school. Take this advice...Never...EVER!...Do an STD poster project on syphilis. It is revolting, and a green light to hurl.

Marcus: please don't describe it…

To everyone: That's goes for ANYONE who is curious as to what the symptoms of syphilis look like!

Everyone: thanks for the warning dude.

To everyone: But I digress...As much so as X-Men Origins: Wolverine was a good movie...and as much as I think you guys should see it...I really got nothing as to questions. Sorry, out of ideas. Little bit taxed for time.

Everyone: 'tis a'ight.

To everyone: So, don't stop being prodigious! Ja mata!

Everyone: see ya!

Steven: Next up is Krys! Wow…

Krys: Well isn't this a pleasant surprise? I'm sure everyone here is surprised to see the ever-serious-blunt-straight-to-the-point-overly-critical Krys.

Krya: Yes...well, since I'm here on this… (waves hand) this show.

I might as well ask some questions.

Now… (sits down and adjusts glasses to a professional state.)… for the first question.

It will be very vague and general but from your answers I can somewhat determine what your views are.

Why?

Everyone: because. That explains all.

Second question.

Krystal. Many people object to you being here or existing at all, now I am a great fan of you so don't place me with that group, but what exactly are your views on that particular view? Because some people say that your existence completely ruined the whole StarFox universe and yada yada...

Krystal: my view on that matter, is that my existence has not ruined it, but made it more exciting.

Third question.

Fox. You are portrayed as the ever-brave and courageous hero that many depict you to be. Tell me...what are your fears?

Fox: trust me, I have fears, everyone does, I am afraid of drowning torture, being held under water is one of my worst fears…

Fourth question.

Fox and Wolf. In some stories you two are portrayed...together. And I will not elaborate further for the sake of keeping this place sanctioned from any corrupt thoughts.

Fox: that is just nasty… and yeah we see it a lot in Hakkyou's Q&A

Wolf: I agree, it is nasty… why Hakkyou! WHYYYYY?!?!?!?!

Fifth question.

Slippy. You are always portrayed as the lonesome master mechanic who doesn't know how to fight, talk right or do anything useful at all, except repair stuff and worry over ROB. What are your views and personal feelings towards that? And what would you do in order to change everyone's views? As in, what would you DO to get that view, NOT what you would do to THEM to get that particular view.

Slippy: I really don't care, it's the way they designed me, it's the way I'll be…

Sixth.

Krystal. So tell me...just how exactly was your home planet, Cerinia, destroyed again? There are so many different theories and myths on that subject that I felt the need to go ask the "source" so that I could verify the absolute truth behind this mysterious cause and phenomenon of your planets destruction.

Krystal: alright, O almighty sarcastic one, I'll fancy your question, Cerinia's destructions cause and happening are unknown to me, I was sent off in my fathers ship long before I realized what was going on…

Krys: Now that is all the questions that I shall ask...for now.

Krys: Depending on how Joe answers these questions...I will or will not continue my endeavor to review his personal Q&A fiction.

Krys: Good day everyone.

(Krys picks up his stuff and suitcase and quietly exits the room, but not before tipping his hat to everyone. Krystal in particular.)

Everyone: alright, now we know you're crushing on Krystal…

Fox: (glares at Krys, then at Joe's general direction again)

Steven: ooookaaaayyyy… next up is Lucario22

Lucario: where is Joe

Steven: uuuh busy…

Lucario: huh… anyways I'm really sorry for not reviewing earlier! Anyway, I don't have any questions for now, but anyway the race starts in 5 minutes, so you all better hurry! Oh, thanks Wolf for letting me use your Wolfen! *Turns to Fox* Can I borrow your Arwing please?

Fox: sure! (tosses him the keys)

Lucario: Anyway I need to go now, and don't worry next time I'll be back with questions! See ya later!

Everyone: bye!

(Joe and Jessica come out of the room, Joe has a confused yet satisfied look on his face) Joe: don't know what that was all about… . . did I just hear the race was starting?!?! I better get going! (he jumps on his airboard and speeds off)

Jessica: I signed up too! (She jumps on her airboard and zooms off)

Steven: well there's not gonna be a closing song today since two of our band members are out racing… and well (sees that Fox, Wolf, Marcus, and Bill have gone) just about all the guys who have a strong enough physique to airboard have gone… I'll close the show

Steven: see ya next time on

Audience: Q&A IN THE SHADOWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Steven: AAAAAAAAAAH! That was loud!

XXX

_A/N: heh heh, interesting chapter don't ya think? Read! Review! I need everyones questions!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: ????????**

_(A/N: hey everyone! I finnaly got to write this! Enjoy! I won't get to update often! AND I NEED MORE REVIEWS!!!!!!)_

Joe: Everybody! The interviewees have disappeared and we're trying to find them… please wait…

Jessica: Joe! I've searched every room! They aren't here!

Steven: I checked high and low sir, no sign of 'em anywhere…

Joe: let's check the security room! Maybe the cameras caught something…

_They run to the security room the guards are sitting there reviewing the security tapes_

Guard 1: sir! The tapes don't record anyone coming or leaving!

Guard 2: we don't see anything out of place… they just all out disappeared…

Steven: that's not impossible… but I can't think of who would do something like that…

Jessica: me either…

Joe: I have a pretty good idea… let's get out there and start the show…

_They run out and they get everything ready for the show… 3…2…1… action!_

Joe: alright! Let's start today's show!

Jessica: our first interviewer was supposed to be Shadow but since our interviewees are (_she gets cut off as a huge puff of black smoke appears_)

Jessica: the fuck?

_The cloud of smoke clears and standing in the middle of the stadium is none other than our friend Shadow and the interviewees_

Joe: I KNEW IT!!!!

Shadow: Hey! I took them out for some ice cream! I hope you don't mind!

Joe: you little! You love to mess with me don't you!

Shadow: YEP!!!

Joe: JUST GET ON WITH YOUR QUESTIONS!!!!!

Shadow: OK! OK! Here we go!

Announcer Guy: Part one!

To No one at all, since I'm action sequence: (Jumps through a window wearing the S.T.A.R.S outfit form Resident Evil. In through the window comes several zombie dogs. Shadow pulls out his shotgun and shoots them.) *sigh*

No one at all: uh… thanks for describing that for me… _he_ _walks away while whistling the Andy Griffith theme song  
_  
To Joe: Sorry about this. But some of Umbrella is trying to get my powers, and for some reason, have new control over their creatures. So, yeah, be careful. I think they have this place under some device, disabling any magic, chakra, or AAP. Which is why I'm wearing this with my weapons.

Joe: … been playing a leetle too much Resident Evil Archives haven't we?

To couples: I highly suggest keeping together, since...Ah shit. (Several zombies bust through the windows. Shadow pulls out his magnum and fires into each of them, making their heads explode.) ...As I was saying, stay together.

Couples: no problem!

_They all start making out simultaneously… which is the worst thing you can do in this situation…_

To people with good weapons: What would be good is if anyone with good weaponry help me in getting rid of these- (The zombies rise as Crimson Heads. The ones with weapons shoot them)

People with good weapons: that's actually kinda fun!

To everyone: Good, now...(Barry drops a rocket launcher down to Shadow as a Tyrant appears) Shit. (He fires it right into the Tyrant's chest. The whole things into a shower of guts and gore.) ...Nevermind all that. The Tyrant is the most powerful thing that Racoon City's Umbrella HQ has to offer. I think they underestimated me...then again, I did take out most of them beforehand. Whatever. (Walks out momentarily)

Joe: … yep… a leetle too much Resident Evil…

Announcer Guy: Part two!

To everyone: (Comes back in his Soul Reaper robe) Now then. Since Umbrella's gone, we're safe for now. So...Ugh...It's him...Insanity Spiral! AGH! (Scarlet red aura comes out of his mouth and surrounds him. Soon, he's in a cloud, which dissipates in seconds. his robe is red, and is torn so it's more of a traditional veil-like cloak) YEYA! Time for insanity!

Joe: NOOOO NOT AGAIN!!!!!

To Fox: Sex with Krystal, how is it? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? How is it? Forget it, don't answer, got out of my face! (Bitch slaps him)

Fox: HEY!

_He beats the crap out of Insanity spiral… while everyone sits by with popcorn and watches… then Fox lets him go… and he starts moving around to avoid him…_

To Krystal: I'll find out for myself! (Turns off the lights, making everything pitch black. They come on a second later. Insanity Spiral's hair is messed up, while Krystal is naked and confused.) Wow, that was great. lalala (Skips away like a little school girl)

Krystal: what the hell happened! I didn't feel anything!

Joe: heh heh he's a premature ejaculator… heh heh…

To Katt, Panther, and Miyu: Kitties! (Grabs them all by the neck and pets them violently, rubbing off a lot of their hair) BWAHAHA!! Milk time! (Hooks them up to a machine that will force milk (dairy) down their throats.) Ah...So cute...

Katt, Panther, and Miyu: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_They also proceed to pummel Insanity Spiral… awww! He got away again!!!!!!!!!_

To Leon and Wolf: Haha! ...Fail. I can fix that! (Slams a wrench on both their heads and drags them off. a few minutes later, they have bio suits) IT...IS...ALIVE! Wait...These are last season's bio suits. DAMMIT! (He fires a rocket launcher into both, destroying them and injuring the two.)

Leon and Wolf: YOU BITCH!

_They try to get up… but both of them have burnt crotches from that explosion_

To Falco and Slippy: Mehehehe...MEHEHEHEHEHEHE! (Strips them and tapes their heads together to look like they are kissing, then tapes their hands to each other crotches) Mehehe...Gross, but GENIUS! CYNICALLY TORTUROUS!

_Falco and Slippy dare not open their mouths… for fear of giving each other tounge…_

To Peppy: Your mom...Is a zombie...(Peppy's mom walks over and begins to feed on her son) BWAHAHA! Umbrella's best product! I get paid to say that! WHERE'S THE CHECK, WESKER?!?!?!

Wesker: hold your chips and bacon! I'm getting it!

_He pulls out a check… which I.S. tries to deposit… but it bounces… he tries to pummel Wesker but he's already gone…_

Joe: heh heh I just notice Insanity Spirals initials are I.S. is… lol… is! HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!

To Marcus: ...Don't fear, Michael Jackson is dead...Even though I doubt he was a pedophile...Although, I can't say the same for the clown. (Throws the clown at Marcus) Do what you will, but it's fifteen credits for every ten minutes, clowny!

Clowny: my pleasure to pay! Heh hhee hee heh hah hea hea heh!

Joe: oh no you don't!

_Joe destroys the clown… who… coincidentally… was really a Hemunculus (the product of failed efforts at human transmutation… from FULL METAL ALCHEMIST!!!!!!!)_

To Bill and Fay: YOU...DIDN'T...FLUSH! (Drags them into a bathroom where there was...business left in it. He shoves their head in it) That'll teach you to not flush!

Bill and Fay: IT WASN'T USSSSS!!!!!!!

_They start crying_

Joe: babies… peh…

To Joe and Jessica: ...(Stares at them with an angry stare, then hands them a bottle of Luv Rub, one for each.) Enjoy, you two.

Joe: o.O uuuuh… heh heh… thanks…

Jessica: oh Jooooe...

_Jessica drags Joe into one of the bedrooms… as he just submits… he knows it's unavoidable.._

To Steven: Hmm...Oh yeah! Apply evenly. (Douses the android in Mountain Dew) Lucky android...I always wanted to be doused with Mt. Dew...

Steven: it's a good thing my synthetic skin protects my electronics!

To Andrew and Andross: FACE! (Smacks their faces, plus their robot faces, and then their faces three more times) Face fail, face fail, face fail! (Gives them wedgies) Farewell...lalala. (Skips away)

Andrew and Andross: OWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

To everyone: BWAHAHAHA *coughcoughcough* (He begins to morph back into Shadow. Once he does, he looks at everyone who is angry at him) Uh-oh. (They drag him away, and lock him in the fun box)

Announcer Guy: Fun box, oh Fun box! Small and square and dark! Fun box, oh Fun box! Check out these cool fun locks! YAY!

Steven: that is from Fairly Odd Parents… if some of you are confused… so… next up we have, Ninja560!!!

Ninja: yo! Sup?

Steven: your questions if you please!

Ninja: Ok! Ok!

To Marcus: Did I brake something when I through Sora on you?

Marcus: umm no not really…

To Joe: Can I be apart of your show?

Steven: sure… if you specify what you mean… although… through your reviews… you technically are already on the show…

To Jessica: Do you like your new sword?

Steven: yes she does… she practices on it every day…

To Krystal: You're so lovely

Krystal: I'm also married… back off!

Fox: thas right hoe! She married!

To Fox: I'm not flirting with her I'm just complimenting.

Fox: you think I care what you call it hoe? And by the way… complimenting can be a form of flirting…

Krystal: oh really! So when you compliment the women at the bar… and at the bank… and at the Air Force Base… and everywhere else we go… you're flirting with them?

Fox: uh no! you don't understand!

To Joe: What was up with you saying Krystal was your wife?

Steven: he had a telepathic connection with Fox at that moment… he couldn't keep from saying that…

To Joe: So Sora finally left?

Steven: no not really… he's still here.. eating tons of food I might add…

to Falco: I hate you (Pulls out a katana and thrust it through Falco's chest killing him)

Steven: god… Narrator!

_I'm eating a sandwich! Couldn't Lance do it? He's a healer…_

Steven: it's a lot quicker if you do it man!

_Alright… Falco is ok… other than minor pain_

to everyone: hehehe HAHAHAHA I DID IT IT'S ALL DONE I KILLED EVERYONE THAT I WANTED TO KILL THERE ALL DEAD NOW HEHEHEHAHAHAH HAHAHHAHA

Everyone: heh… then he came back to life…

To Wolf: You need to get a girlfriend or you'll be alone for the rest of your life

Wolf: I don't want one right now…

To Everyone: That's all I got

Everyone: goodbye!

Steven: next is Starlight blah blah blah…

SLD: wazzup???!!!????!???!

Steven… just go on ahead with your questions…

SLD: ok….

To Andross:*glares* I'm not kissing up I'm just saying you ungrateful chimpanzee.

Andross: riiiiight…

To Fox: that's too bad for you.

Fox: you can go suck a rail road spike covered in donkey jizz!

To Wolf: if you wont take that then take this*gives the IPL* IPL stands for ice pod launcher it fires small pods containing a large amount of compressed ice. Upon impact it freezes everything within one-hundred yards.

Wolf: just leave me alone! I don't want your weapons!

To Joe: took you long enough to make a new chapter but who am I to talk? Goodbye may the stars shine on us all and peace forever reign.

Steven: -_- ok… whatever… I for one find that phrase annoying… anyways… up next is Hakkyou!

To Leon: (Kicks him in the shin) (Bitch slaps him to the ground) YOU DON'T MESS WITH ME, YOU COCK JUGGLING THUNDER CUNT.

Leon: HA HA!!! You made a vulgar comment! Wait… HEYYY! That's not funny!

To Wolf: Was. A. Joke. (Glare)

Wolf: I. Don't. Care. _Glare_

To Katt: I don't care if you're a cat, suffer! (Points at Katt and a firetruck shoots water at her. Not the firetruck, the hose.)

Katt: I may be a cat, but I love water!

_Shakes her hair in the water… and… oh my god she's stripping! Uuuh… just a second… I'm gonna go masturbate… I mean use the restroom… ah forget it I'm gonna go masturbate…_

To Shadow: Sigh. Just... blegh.

Shadow: WHAT?????!!!!!?????

To Marcus: Hey, child look out, there's a pedobear right behind you.

Marcus: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

_The Pedobear attacks… Marcus blasts it with his blaster… I mean the plasma weapon you pervs… and oh man Katt is still stripping… yeah I'm masturbating while narrating so what!_

To Jessica:... Err, how long have you been here...?

Steven: she got here a couple episodes back…

To Joe: Oh hey! Suddenly you're human! You normal human being, you!

Steven: -_- gay alert…

To Announcer Guy: Err, can I place an order for that silly putty that was mentioned in those advertisements...?

_Uuuh sure! Just a sec… that'll be 75.82… Hakkyou gives… well… me the money and the silly putty appears in his hands…_

Hakkyou: sweet!

To Slippy: YO MOMMA SO FAT THAT WHEN SHE GETS IN A CAR, SHE DRIVES!

Slippy: Yo momma so ugly that they couldn't figure out which end was which!

To Falco: (Looks up) Oh my. (A cow falls on Falco) Joe? Was this your doing (Maybe.)

Falco: owwwwwww

To All: Just be glad I don't try and do something ridiculous like bring in something from animes... Oh yeah. (Smacks Joe upside the head) That's for making an Inuyahsa reference. You NEVER speak of that show.

Steven: he can speak of whatever he wants to speak of! It's his show!

Hakkyou: Hurrah, I'm leaving!

_Everyone cheers_

Hakkyou: Bitches -_-

Steven: ok! Up next we have Mathew DR! formerly known as Lucario22!

Matt: wazzup!

Steven: Nathan… why did you change your penname?

Matt: cuz I wanted to

Steven: touché

Matt: Whoa you're a human now! So cool! And Jess is one too! From how you were described, I think you look cool :p It seems KrzyKrn K. reviewed too? Sounds cool. So now, on to the questions!

Matt: First, I'd like to apologize for not participating in the race. Like I already mentioned, I was... Injured... So yeah, no racing... Anyway, prizes! N°1 gets enough money to buy 3, yes 3, Great Foxes with all material and equipment needed. The second place guy gets just enough to buy a small quarter of Corneria, and the third place gets a free spaceship and a free airboard (no money this time sorry). As a consolation prize, all other racers get to choose three accessories from the airboard shop next door of the stadium.

Matt: Next, thanks Fox for letting me use the Arwing! It's hard to compare, but the Wolfen seems somewhat more powerful? Though it needs more fuel, and is slower than an Arwing, so it's more or less balanced out. Now, can I ask the two teams for their landmasters?

Slippy: sure…

Leon: ok, but don't mess it up!

Questions! To Everyone: how did you find the race? What place where you?

Everyone: awesome!

Steven: Joe got 1st, Jessica got 3rd…

Falco: I didn't get to race… apparently I didn't have the build to stand the extreme conditions…

Wolf: I got second…

Everyone else: does it really matter?

To Wolf: do/did you fight Fox a lot? And do/would you win a hand-to-hand battle?

Wolf: I did… but I don't anymore… and I might win… might loose… it depends…

To Leon: What's your favorite dish?

Leon: … Chicken Alfredo…

To Joe: Pizza topping?

Steven: I don't know that one…

To Jessica: what's your favorite drink?

Steven: I know it's Pepsi…

To the McCloud Family: what do you all usually eat? And who cooks?

McCloud Family: we usually eat take out!

To Katt: do you have any cat instincts? Like, if I waved this catnip under your nose, would you go for it?

Katt: (_now completely naked_ _smells the catnip and jumps at it_) CATNIIIIIP!!!!!!!!

To Krystal: Can I borrow your staff? Please?

Krystal: sure… I guess…

To Marcus: will you get a staff too?

Marcus: I have to make it myself… like my mother did!

To Fox: how do you do the Fire Fox attack? It's so cool!

Fox: sadly… I can only do that in SSB, SSBM and SSBB

To Falco: can you show me some cool flight tricks? Oh wait a moment I need to ask Fox if I can borrow an Arwing again.

Falco: … uh… sure…

To Fox: you know the question. Can I?

Fox: fine! Go ahead!

To all: 3... 2... 1... PARTY! Thank you all for participating in the race! You can eat as much cake and drink anything you want in any quantity, since no matter how much or little you'll eat, it'll be the equivalent of a normal meal! Yes, I agree, magic is cool!

All: AWESOME!!!!!

Steven: next up is…

_A strange young ungenderable person walks in…_

Unknown Reviewer: I require no introduction

UR: hello fox fighter

UR: i have come to get you

UR: and hurt you

_it walks out_

_(A/N: to whoever this is… oooooh I'm shaking in my fucking boots, shut up, try getting me, let's see what you got bitch)_

Steven: next up is our good friend Vicis Sto Etiam

(jumps through the window carried by a horde of flying LSD's, which all land in Fays mouth, causing her to miscarrage)

_Joe and Jessica walk in at this moment_

To Joe: Hm... I'm not a usual reviewer, but I'm going to assume my lack of reviews are the cause for your lack of reviews? Hmm... let's cure that!

Joe: uh… yeah… sure…

(Copies Joe's ability, then forms a fattysword: A sword made of fried chicken and chocolate sauce)

To Joe: What the crap?

Joe: Idk… you did it…

(Copies his abilities again, creating a pitch-black sword, with the powers of all the authors and the blue one... since i'm a badass powersponge awesome pants) (yep... I made the joke, whores)

To Joe... AGAIN: battle me! Gonna get cut, bitch!

Joe: alright! Lez go! Bitch! Ju gonna get killed!

_Joe and Jerry lock in mortal combat, Joe swinging his sword swiftly and powerfully while Jerry parries the blows… then Jerry starts to strike and Joe doges spins and hits Jerry with the blunt end of his sword, Jerry spins around, and tries to slice Joe in half, but Joe jumps up and lands on his sword Jerry drops his sword and Joe decapitates him… dammit… Jerry comes back to life with his head back on…_

To Fox: You seem to have a vaginal disposition. Stick Krystal's cucumber up there. That should cure it...

Fox: that is wrong on so many levels…

To Falco: No, I have no idea of what the fuck I'm talking about. The question for you is (holds up a packed bong) Wanna get blazed?

Falco: YES!!! DUDE! LET'S SMOKE THIS BITCH!!!

To Audience: ...Well, whatever helps you sleep at night, bitches...

Audience: O.o what did we do?

To Slippy: Here... it's a cookie... from mexico.

Slippy: Wow! Thanks! (slippy eats the cookie)

To Slippy: I thought you were smarter than that! The cookie is made on Zoness! Where the hell would I get a cookie from Mexico?

Slippy: So?

To Slippy: YET AGAIN! It's from Zoness... you now have Incureable Diarreha cancer... you have six months of nonstop shitting to do... before we eat some frog legs!

Slippy: OH NOOOOO! Wait… won't you get it too if you eat the frog legs?

To Shit, AKA Krystal: You, YOU! You smell like blueberries, you're blue, and you're a traitor! I don't care if Fox kicked you off the team. you SUCK! I hate you just as much as Hakkyou hates Katt, and I hate Slippy... hell, I'd rather give the green one a handjob rather than look at you... and I'd rather eat out Katt than look at him, and I'd rather masturbate than eat out Katt... Your mother is a (beep) (beep) (beep)-ing (beep) lorem ipsum (beep) (beep) (beep) admiumvenium (beep) (beep) (beep) (beep) turolagulio (beep) (beep) (beep) (beep) (beep) (beep) (beep) (beep) hippopotamus (beep) (beep) (beep) (beep) (beep) (beep) Republican (beep) (beep) (beep) Daniel Radcliffe (beep) (beep) (beep) (beep) with a bucket of (beep) (beep) (beep) (beep) in a castle far away where no one can hear you (beep) (beep) (beep) (beep) (beep) (beep) soup (beep) (beep) (beep) with a bucket of (beep) (beep) Mickey Mouse (beep) (beep) with a stick of dinomite (beep) magical (beep) (beep) (beep) (beep) ALAKAZAM!

Krystal: too… many… cuss words…

_She seizures_

To Fox: That was the Elder Swear...

Fox: O.O I need to learn that…

To Wolf: I don't even like you...

Wolf: and my give a damn's busted

Joe: (_smacks Wolf upside the head_) NEVER REFER TO COUNTRY SONGS BITCH!!!

Wolf: OK OK!!!!!!!!

To Panther: He's a hooker.

Panther: REALLY???!!!??? Panther did not know that… panther wants to tap that now…

Joe: Bisexual bitch…

To Leon: THE RAINBOW DELTA? YOU WANT A PARADE WITH FLOWERS AND OTHER SUCH NICITIES? I'MMA STICK A CACTUS UP PANTHERS ASS! YOU WANT THAT?

Leon: yeah… I really would like to see that…

To Panther: Sorry man... he just wouldn't shut up... Bend over

Panther: NOOOOO

_Jerry shoves the cactus up there… and strangely Panther enjoys it…_

To Marcus: I'm sorry you had to see your daddy suffer like that...

Marcus: but… Fox is my daddy…

To Marcus: Oh? Well, your momma was kicked offa Star Fox, then was dedicated on getting revenge on Fox any way possible... so, who do you think your REAL daddy is, hmm?

Marcus: what? She was never kicked off…

To Fox: Fox, You ARE the father...

Fox: of course I am… I never kicked Krystal off!

To Krystal: You look at me, I'mma smack you so hard, all you can do is lay down in a seizure and piss yourself. meh... (throws a grenade at her...)

Krystal: AAAAAAAH… wait… that didn't hurt me…

To Joe: Well, when I come back, imma win that damn battle. See you! (jumps out a window, leaving Joe wrapped up in author-grade chains as a strange purple gas leaks out of the vents. You all stare in horror as I light a match, then throw it into the gas cloud.

Joe: you idiot…

To everyone: well, there's a basket of burn relif medication out in the truck, but the only way to access it is to crawl throught the burning ventalation system...

(watches as Slippy walks out the door and retrieves the burn relief medicine...)

Jerry: damn... oh! Wait I forgot! I left another review!

(Jumps out of a Falco suit) HAHAHA! Didn't expect to se ME again, did you?!?!

Joe: I was kinda expecting it…

To Joe: WHAT?!?! How could you honestly be expecting me?!?!

Joe: We've got psychics in the room? Dude you just told us!

To Krystal: You psychic whore! I should cut off your genetalia!

Krystal: you mean cut out… you idiot…

To Fox: I hear you like Coke. Coke sounds suspiciously like cock. How do you respond to that?

Fox: uuuh you're a retard?

To Joe: I DARE YOU... um... what?

Joe: uuuuh… I really don't know…

To Jessica: I'm thinking about adding commercials... advartize other Q&A's, my story that only has 15 hits because it's a Doctor Who/Starfox crossover...

Jessica: ooookaaayyyy…

To Joe: I'm back with a vengence!

Joe: That's what moteczuma said!

To Joe: Diarrhea?

Joe: ...

To Wolf: Why? Why do you taunt me? I only want to be fri-YAH! *stabs Wolf in his eye*

Wolf: OOWWWW! YOU CRAZY BITCH!!!!

To the children: and that's how Wolfie lost his eye...

The Children: uuuuh… okayyy…

To Joe: You should be on some kind of messenger... Shadow and Hakkyou and I are friends... we chat... WHY CAN'T WE HAVE THAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP! I'M ON THE PILL!

Joe: well we do have that kind of relationship now… uuuuh… lol?

To Bill: That was random...

Bill: shit happens…

To Marcus: Think about it! In nature, Blue is not a dominant trait. Panther is... purple... ish... and that blueberry bitch is blue... so... Panther is your father. Your whore of a father got knocked up by Panther and never told your third father: fox!

Marcus: you're an idiot…

To Fox: Sorry, man. What would it be like if Wolf were your partner in Adventures?

Fox: it's not the truth… and it would have been strange…

Wolf: (starts dancing to rave music in a pink tank-top and horribly tight short shorts)

To Falco: You should feel sorry for me. I've got to watch my nephew and I have now seen... every... episode... of... Backyardigans...

Falco: I do feel sorry for you…

Jerry: *curls up in fetal position* so... cold...

To Slippy: POTATO WARS! *chucks a potato at him, effectively knocking him unconcious*

Slippy: …

To Joe: were those supposed to be baked?

Joe: kinda… yeah…

To everyone: my bad... well, not really...

Everyone: ooookkkkayyy…

*snaps Slippy's leg, then pulls out a random sledge hammer. I brutalize slippy in many demeaning fashons, then take out a rusty saw blade. I ever so slowly tear into the sensitive and thin flesh that rests upon the toad's neck. he starts screaming for mercy as I start to saw into his stomach. I grab his entrails, shove them down his throat and in one fell swoop, I slice his head from his body*

Joe: Freak…

_Slippy is back to life in one piece…_

To everyone: Pretty badass, eh? I'm thinking about writing a torture fic... one with a serrated steak nife to the eyes...

Everyone: freak…

To Wolf: GO! Lucario! US FUCK-HIM-UP!

Wolf: NOT AGAIN!!!

To the blue bitch: go die...

Krystal: Whatever…

To Miyu: You're not half bad. I do wonder why they canceled your game, or why you, Fay, Fara, Saru, or Algy were just dropped from the series!

Miyu: I know! It's retarded!

Jerry: Haha! Drew carey is fat... Back to the questions!

Joe: ooookkayyy…

To Bill: ... how am I a horrible person? I was just starting to like you, too. Oh well... hmm... I've murdered someone today... Im going to go home. See ya!

Bill: bye freak!

*disappears in a puff of cats, which are mysteriously rabid*

Joe: now it's time for our ending song…

_Joe takes the guitar… Shadow get's the bass, and Jerry takes the drums… Joe is also lead singer…_

Joe: this song is Metallica "Nothing Else Matters" (_A/N: skip the tabs if they mean nothing to you)_

So close no matter how far  
Couldnt be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters

Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I dont just say  
And nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know

So close no matter how far  
Couldnt be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know

Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I dont just say  
And nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they say  
Never cared for games they play  
Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
And I know

So close no matter how far  
Couldnt be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
No nothing else matters

Joe: See ya!

Jessica: Hope you enjoyed!

Steven: We'll try to update sooner!

Everyone else: SEE YA NEXT TIME ON Q&A IN THE SHADOWS!!!! BYYYYYEEEE!!!!!!!

_(A/N: I hope you enjoyed… I'll try to update more often! BYE!!!! AND REVIEW!!!)_


End file.
